An Emotionless Giant and the Wolves
by Warmachine375
Summary: The Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther finds himself in the land of Westeros after escaping from the kingdom of Liones and evading the Holy Knights' pursuit and ends up in service of House Stark of Winterfell in the North. How will the people Westeros react to the emotionless giant in armor and his presence change the game of thrones?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yo guys what's up y'all? I've just made a Nanatsu no Taizai x A Song of Ice and Fire crossover fanfic titled "An Emotionless Giant and the Wolves".** **Seriously, no one makes crossover fanfics with Nanatsu no Taizai, the new hot manga shounen series of all time and I'm the only who makes them lol. I'll updating my current stories by the way since I'm a lazy but hardworking guy. ;)**

 **Oneshot chapter just in case.**

 **Summary: The Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther finds himself in the land of Westeros after escaping from the kingdom of Liones and evading the Holy Knights' pursuit and ends up in service of House Stark of Winterfell in the North. How will the people Westeros react to the emotionless giant in armor and change the game of thrones?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai and A Song of Ice and Fire that I swear to the old gods and the new. Both franchises respectively belong to Nakaba Suzuki and George R.R. Martin.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D No flames please.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Wandering alone in the vast swathes of the forest of Britannia within the borders of Liones he traveled on, a giant man wearing a large suit of violet heavyweight steel armor with a terrifying helm featuring a pair of horns, one of them broken, and an dark X-shaped visor and massive spiked metal shoulder plates. His face is never seen by anyone.

His name is the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther of the Seven Deadly Sins.

A doll created by a great wizard in search for a heart who has taken a form of an effeminate young man with dark pink hair and orange eyes, wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt underneath a white sleeveless top, as well as a pair of dark pants and short boots, and glasses for seeing and was encased within an Enchanted Armor by the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Merlin for containment of his power that no one other than her knew of his true appearance.

As of now, he's on the run from the Holy Knights after he and his fellow members of the Seven Deadly Sins were framed for the murder of Great Holy Knight Zaratras within the abandoned castle during the National Foundation Festival of the Kingdom of Liones, leading to be ambushed by the entire order of Liones Holy Knights, which his captain, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas had immediately ordered his fellow Sins to escape and split off for now until they regroup sometime later.

Like the rest of the Sins, Gowther obediently complied his captain's last order and made his way out through the besieged castle as he bulldozed, pulverized and mentally decapitated many Holy Knights and groups of regular knights and soldiers standing in his way with brute force and his power, Invasion to escape the capital of the kingdom unscathed.

"I do not detect any people here. I should be able to hide here for the time being...", Gowther emotionlessly spoke to himself after analyzing the entire surrounding area all around him.

"?..", the Goat's Sin of Lust wondered upon sensing a strange but ancient power from the forest that he turned his head's direction to.

Deciding to investigate by himself, Gowther have wandered off through the depts of the strange forest and as he continued venture further, the armored giant started to notice the trees' strange appearance which resembled that of a face with open mouths in a manner that that they're watching him and his every move and seeing the leaves red in color as if autumn has occurred now.

"Strange... I have never seen such trees with faces before... and the cold air I have felt. Impossible, the climate in Britannia is still in the summer season and winter hasn't come yet.", the Goat's Sin of Lust emotionlessly commented while seeing his own breath forming out of his helm due to the cold climate.

Noticing two children who are seen duelling with broken branches, using them as swords. The girl is older and taller than the boy. She defeats the boy, slashing him across the thigh. The boy loses his balance and falls into the pool. He starts splashing and shouting, leading the girl warning him to be quiet, or Old Nan will hear him and notify their father. She then kneels and pulls her younger brother from the pool before sending him off to warm and dry off from the cold waters.

"Two children, a boy and a girl, are sparring and playing with each other in the forest.", the Goat's Sin of Lust said to him in observation.

The young girl with grey eyes, dark hair and a long face then started to notice Gowther who was barely hidden among the weirwood trees and branches, and gave a surprise yelp. "Whoa, a giant!"

"I mean no harm, little one. Do not be afraid.", the armored giant assured to her as he came out of his hiding place and had attempted to be looking as nonthreatening as possible.

"Old Nan's stories were true. Giants really do exist from Beyond the Wall...", she said in a squeal of delight after looking at the Goat's Sin of Lust's large figure.

"I sense you are not afraid of me despite of my appearance.", Gowther deduced the girl's face that held no fear of him.

"Of course not, I'm not afraid of you giant. I'm a wolf of Winterfell! I'm not afraid of anything!", the girl boldly said with pride of herself.

"You don't look like a wolf.", the Goat's Sin of Lust commented upon looking at her small human size.

Laughing stiffly at the emotionless armored giant's incredulous comment, the girl said, "No, no, giant. Not literally. It is what we are called here in the North because of our House sigil of the direwolf but we do have wolfsblood in us running through our veins, me and my big brother."

"Are you afraid of your father? You have said you are not afraid of anything, little one.", Gowther asked about the girl's bold statement.

Blushing a little and feeling embarrassed of saying like that in front of the giant, the girl hung her head down. "N-no, it's just that... It's just that Father won't let me carry a sword even if I wanted to despite letting me ride a horse of my own. That's why my little brother Benjen and I secretly spar here to avoid Father's attention or there will be trouble if he finds out."

Nodding, the Goat's Sin of Lust emotionlessly said. "I understand, little one. Fathers can be protective of their children when it concerns of their safety."

"He's not. Father's been focusing on his selfish ambitions to the South and he rarely spends time with me and my brothers since then. At least Mother was there to care for us.", she said in a hint of sadness and resentment.

"I apologize from the bottom of my heart, if only I have one. Where am I?", Gowther asked emotionlessly, changing the subject after sensing the girl's sadness and not wanting to further escalate it.

"You're in the middle of the godswood of Winterfell, giant. This is where we pray to the old gods through the weirwood trees.", the girl replied cheerfully after discarding her sad face almost immediately.

Looking at the nearest weirwood tree large of its size staring right through him and his heart if he had one, the Goat's Sin of Lust muttered. "The old gods... Praying through these strange trees. Intriguing. I wonder if they are the ones behind all this."

"I'm very curious. How come a giant like you wear armor? Old Nan never mentioned giants wear armor like knights in her stories she told me and my brothers.", the girl wondered in curiosity of Gowther's fierce-looking and intimidating armor she looked a few moments ago.

"I wear this special armor for my protection and containment of my power.", Gowther answered with no emotion in explanation about his enchanted armor given by Merlin, the greatest sorceress of Britannia.

"Oh I see. You look fierce and intimidating with that armor and that scary helm you wore, giant. Say, have you faced the White Walkers?", she asked again.

"White Walkers?", Gowther wondered curiously about the race of creatures he never encountered after picking up that word from the girl.

"White Walkers. You know ancient manlike demons of ice, hair and skin white as snow, eyes a deep blue from Old Nan's stories. They said to have attacked Westeros thousands years ago in the Long Night but were eventually pushed back by the First Men and the children of the forest, including the giants and my family's ancestor Brandon the Builder built the Wall with the giants' help and the children's magic to keep them out of the Seven Kingdoms. Although since then, no one has seen them for centuries or so the tale goes.", she explained.

"I have never heard of the Demon Clan have such ice demons within their ranks. So far only four major clans was known and these White Walkers doesn't exist in the category. Has Captain and Merlin know of these White Walkers?...", the emotionless giant muttered to himself after hearing her explanation.

"Huh? Demon Clan?... Captain?... Merlin? What are you talking about, giant?", the girl tilted her head baffled.

"And the children of the forest. Their name sounds similar to the Druids of the Eastern Forest due to their relation of the forest and might be linked to these strange human face trees.", Gowther continued in his logical tone.

"Druids. What are you saying? This is hurting my head.", she said with her hands holding her head as if she felt a headache.

Seeing that his logical elaboration to himself have greatly confused the young girl, the Goat's Sin of Lust stopped. "I apologize little one. I am only processing information you have gave me."

"Glad to be of help. I guess that you giants never knew that much about us after disappearing from sight for thousands of years ago.", the young girl mused which Gowther simply nod in agreement while being aware that he knows nothing of this strange land he's in and decides to tag along until he comes back home.

Hopefully Merlin finds him first and bring him back to Britannia through her efforts of magic and research as expected of her expertise.

"Um, do you have a name, giant?", she asked.

"I am the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther of the Seven Deadly Sins and you are?", the emotionless giant in armor introduced himself with polite bow he learned from observation on King's proper etiquette during his time at Liones.

The young girl beamed a friendly smile and gave her name to the armored giant with a bow. "I am Lyanna of House Stark. Nice to meet you too, Gowther. Strange title you have there. Now come with me, I'm sure everyone in Winterfell will be very surprised to see an actual giant in person especially Old Nan and my family. Don't worry, no harm will come to you from my Father's men. I promise."

Sensing that he had no way back to Britannia where he came from which led him here in a new unknown land he is in now after passing through the strange forest filled with very haunting and creepy face-like trees, Gowther decided to follow the young Stark girl named Lyanna Stark who have recently met and befriended him...

* * *

 **Author's Note: The first chapter of "An Emotionless Giant and the Wolves" is done and the next update will come around soon, I think. The Goat's Sin of Lust is now in Westeros, or more specifically, the North where he meets the Starks of Winterfell. I'll be thinking of scenes for the upcoming chapter, I hope you guys can put up suggestions and ideas for this story. :) Hope you like it.**

 **And also, this was set after the Seven Deadly Sins separated by Meliodas during the framing of Zaratras' murder and the Holy Knights' ambush, and Gowther is still inside his Enchanted Armor and prior to Robert's Rebellion.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm back and the second chapter of "An Emotionless Giant and the Wolves" is here. Thank you for your first reviews and support that I may continue this Nanatsu no Taizai crossover fic with A Song of Ice and Fire. In the first chapter, Gowther fled from Liones after the Seven Deadly Sins were framed for Zaratras' murder and somehow ended up in Westeros with the fateful meeting of young Lyanna Stark. Now in the second chapter, the Goat's Sin of Lust gets to meet the household of Winterfell and the girl's family.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai and A Song of Ice and Fire that I swear to the old gods and the new. Both franchises respectively belong to Nakaba Suzuki and George R.R. Martin.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D No flames please.**

* * *

Chapter 2

After somehow ended up in a strange new land and befriended the young Lyanna Stark before following her, it did not take long for the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther to be easily spotted and alerted of his presence by one of the castle's household staff due to the large frame of his Enchanted Armor as the armored giant finds himself surrounded by a number of guards of Winterfell with their swords and spears raised at him and bows notched with arrows ready to fire when given command.

Most of the residents of the great keep witnessing this were surprised to see a real-life giant in their eyes which such large humanoid creatures that once walked the land of Westeros are thought to be dead a long time ago and a stuff of myth and legend from Old Nan's stories. In their state of bafflement, that giant wore a terrifying suit of armor and helm that gave him a fierce look not to be easily trifled with.

The only thing that prevented them from attacking Gowther is because their young lady of House Stark stood in their way in defense of her new friend.

"I thought you said your father's men won't harm me...", the Goat's Sin of Lust emotionlessly commented, watching men with the sigil of a direwolf symbolizing House Stark on their plated mail and armor nervously standing with weapons in their hands while trying to put up a brave front at him.

"I was supposed to tell Father about you after leaving you somewhere hidden behind the castle walls but you were easily spotted by one of the servants and this happened.", Lyanna said with a sigh while remained where she stood from the guards from attacking Gowther.

"Lady Lyanna, what is the meaning of this? Step away from the giant!", Ser Rodrick Cassel demanded although he felt nervous at the sight of an actual giant standing towering in an intimidating look before him. Same goes for his brother Martyn and his young nephews Jory and his other brothers.

"Don't harm him! Please, Ser Rodrick don't harm Gowther!", the young Stark lady remained defiant to the castellan of Winterfell despite protests from the men loyal to her family for years.

Gowther had to admit Lyanna's bravery and strong will to make a stand on her own against those bigger and stronger than her especially men, probably because of her status as a lady of the castle and willing to stand for him even when they just met at the godswood earlier in their first meeting. The Stark girl has iron underneath her beauty the Goat's Sin of Lust had noticed.

"What is going on here?!", a loud authoritative voice bellowed that turned everyone's attention including Gowther.

"Oh no, it's Father...", the Stark girl muttered in a tone of fear that the Goat's Sin of Lust noticed before taking notice of his human friend's father that he was supposed to be meet.

The one behind such voice belongs to Rickard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North and the father of Lyanna. He is a middle-aged but stout hardened man with a long face, grey eyes and long flowing grey beard. He also wears the fur cloaked clothing. The patriarch of House Stark was followed by his three sons who possessed the same features of their father and the same article of fur cloaked clothing as well and a robed man with a chain around his neck.

The members of the castle's staff and some of the guards bowed or knelt down respectively to their liege lord of Winterfell they served as Rickard and his sons made their way on the scene where Gowther and Lyanna stood still surrounded.

"Lord Stark. There was a giant here in the great keep. Spotted by one of the servants when it's trying to hide in the walls. We have men surrounding it but your daughter is in the way.", Martyn explained to his liege lord.

"Lyanna, my child. What are you doing defending this... giant?", Rickard demanded as he gazed his old eyes upon the sight of Gowther in his armor. When he heard news from one of his guards at his solar during the discussion with his Maester Walys and his lady wife Lyarra of the future of his four children, he could not believe it unless he sees it for himself.

Lyanna stomped her foot in defiance. "Father, the giant is harmless!"

"We'll be the judge of that, milady. So step away from the giant and let us do our jobs.", Martyn said as he was about to order his men to attack the Goat's Sin of Lust with their weapons.

"No! I won't let you harm Gowther!", the young Stark lady stubbornly insisted.

Seeing that his beautiful daughter is so willful and defiant in defense of this giant as expected of the wolfsblood she shared with his oldest son, Rickard raised his fist. "Ser Rodrick. Martyn. Stand down. All of you!"

The household guards of Winterfell were surprised of their liege lord's orders but then stood down reluctantly although they were ready to raise their weapons again if the armored giant have proven himself to be hostile and risked the safety of the young Stark lady who stood up for him.

"You must be the father of young lady Lyanna.", Gowther spoke emotionlessly to the middle-aged Warden of the North.

"Aye I am, giant. Lord Rickard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North by His Grace, King Aerys Targaryen the Second of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm.", the father of Lyanna said as his cold grey eyes set on Gowther's terrifying helm as if looks could kill.

Turning notice of Rickard's sons who felt a bit unease of his intimidating presence, the Goat's Sin of Lust nodded and continued, "Such intriguing titles for a great lord like you, Lord Rickard Stark. Especially your king... Then, you must be her brothers. The three of you."

"That's my older brother, Brandon, my brother Ned and that's my little brother Benjen.", Lyanna introduced her siblings to the emotionless giant.

"Sister, who is this giant?", the hotblooded older brother Brandon asked.

Looking up at the armored giant before turning back to her older brother, she replied. "That's Gowther, the Goat's Sin of Lust. I just found and met him in the godswood, brother."

The word 'Lust' made the guards cautious and a bit hostile to the Armored Giant's title she mentioned that such sinful virtue in the eyes of gods and men may lead to harm and defilement of Lyann's maiden virtue. Some of the household servants frown on Gowther with a hint of scorn and disgust of that title after overhearing it.

Noticing that he was being properly introduced to everyone in Winterfell by the little she-wolf despite the hostile atmosphere, the Goat's Sin of Lust raised his armored hand that cautioned them to retaliate should he attack but then gave an innocent wave of his armored hand in response. "Hello. I am the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther of the Seven Deadly Sins. Nice to meet you all."

This had greatly disturbed them all of the armored giant's clueless and innocent act despite how intimidating he appears to be and emotionless tone of voice he displayed with the words "What the fuck?" written all over their faces.

"What were you doing in the godswood, milady when you met this... Gowther?", Ser Rodrick asked in a tone of fear and deadpan.

"P-praying...", Lyanna replied half-truthfully since she doesn't want to get into trouble with her Father about her little sword play in sticks or wooden swords with young Benjen who was still a little wet from her small victory.

"Sister, did you just pray to the old gods to have a giant as a companion for yourself in the godswood? It appears that your prayers have come answered.", Brandon mused teasingly at his little sister.

"B-brother!", Lyanna yelled at her older brother with red in her face.

Gowther sees his human friend's embarrassed face in reaction to her elder brother's teasing and pats her head affectionately. "See. I guess the giant even likes you.", her older brother mused with a laugh that embarrasses the willful she-wolf more.

Her other brother, Eddard or simply Ned, the quiet wolf commented on the large intimidating size of Gowther in armor. "He's even much bigger than the Umbers. He's really a giant."

"I agree, Ned... Sister, how did you tame this giant?", Benjen asked while staring at the Goat's Sin of Lust.

"I didn't. Gowther was being nice and friendly to me that's all Benjen. And don't stare at him too much, he might not like it.", Lyanna simply said with a mischievous smile after recovering from the embarrassment that scared her little brother when Gowther stared at him back.

Maester Walys then voiced his opinion after being quiet for some time, "I believe so, young lords. The Umbers are large hardy men but can never grow that big. Particularly large men in the North have giant's blood in them, but there have been no recorded incidents of crossbreeding. It also applies to one of Lord Tywin Lannister's bannermen who is known as 'The Mountain'. Giants are never been seen for thousands of years along with the Children of the Forest and the White Walkers after the First Men, the Andals and the Rhoynar came to inhabit Westeros. The strange things about this giant here are the armor he wears and how well versed he spoke in Common Tongue as giants were said to have wore no armor or have spoken the Old Tongue from the legends. Although the question remains: what do we do with this Gowther giant Lord Stark?"

Pondering on this thoughts, Rickard came to consider that this armored giant Lyanna had found in the godswood who calls himself the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther may prove to be somewhat a great boon to the North's strength considering the size and the intimidating fierceness of his appearance if only given a castle-forged steel weapon fit for a giant which can be used in devastating results. He can already imagine that "The Mountain" moniker may be stuck on Gowther instead of Tywin's mad dog Ser Gregor Clegane who's known to be much taller than regular men and that thought made him chuckle in amusement should that happen.

"Please, please Father. He can stay here in Winterfell. I will not let him out of my sight. Gowther won't harm anyone or do anything stupid on my watch.", begged the Stark girl, vouching for the Goat's Sin of Lust who looked clueless as he is as ever.

"Very well, but Gowther will be your responsibility, Lyanna. You'll train him yourself, you'll feed him yourself. And if he dies, you'll bury him yourself.", Rickard said in his final decision that pleased his daughter as he ordered all the reluctant guards to stand down and sheathe their weapons away from the Armored Giant, and everyone to get back to work as if nothing had happened yet eyes remained wary and suspicious on Gowther.

"Do not worry Lord Rickard Stark. On a contrary, I'm well trained in manners, learning and combat; I'm a light eater and drinker so I don't eat and drink much at all; and I will not die that easily. So there's little need for little Lady Lyanna to do such tasks you set for her.", Gowther countered with no emotion.

Hearing this might have pleased the old wolf of the North that the armored giant will not cause a heavy burden here in Winterfell as he turned around and left with his three sons and Maester Walys who looked at him briefly before following suit, leaving Gowther and young Lyanna alone.

The young she-wolf sighed in relief. "Well, that went well with Father and everyone else. I thought this might not end up well. Come, I'll show you around Winterfell Gowther and perhaps you may get to meet with Mother and Old Nan. Oh and don't step on anyone you walk on please."

"I won't. I have good eyes and light feet. I will not step on anyone, Lady Lyanna.", Gowther emotionlessly mused that made Lyanna chuckle at him before she tells him to follow her to give a tour around the seat of the Starks which the armored giant simply followed her.

And so, the Goat's Sin of Lust of the Seven Deadly Sins, Gowther had ended up in service of House Stark of Winterfell with young Lyanna Stark as his first human companion in a strange yet all quite too similar land he is in like Britannia and eventually his presence may change the very nature of the game of thrones Westeros had found itself into.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Whew! All done, the second chapter of "Emotionless Giant and the Wolves" is done after some thinking and prevailing against writer's block. The new update will come soon. Gowther is introduced to House Stark and became Lyanna's guardian. More will be set on the Goat's Sin of Lust to acquaint himself with everyone in Winterfell and learn more of Westeros in his lust for answers, hence his Sin title. :D**

 **Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh hey guys! What's up y'all? I'm back again and the third chapter of "An Emotionless Giant and the Wolves" is here. Thank you for your patience, reviews and support for this Taizai crossover fanfic. It's so very sad indeed that there aren't much fics for Nanatsu no Taizai and I'm the dude who makes them. LOL.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai and A Song of Ice and Fire that I swear to the old gods and the new. Both franchises respectively belong to Nakaba Suzuki and George R.R. Martin.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D No flames please.**

* * *

Chapter 3

In the following passing months ever since Gowther founds himself in Westeros and ended up in service of the Starks of Winterfell by Lyanna's vouching to her father Lord Rickard, the Goat's Sin of Lust managed to fit in and get along well surprisingly within the seat of the House Stark despite the large size of the Enchanted Armor he wore among the castle's staff and household.

Even more shocking is that the Armored Giant had easily managed to understand most of the copious details when the young she-wolf showed and explained to him about in every area around Winterfell in a tour. True to what Gowther said in reply to Lyanna's warning, he did not step on anyone within his path despite how large he is almost if the Goat's Sin of Lust was fully aware of his surrounding filled with inhabitants of a castle which is true back in the kingdom of Liones with the Seven Deadly Sins prior to the framing of the group for Zaratras' murder and attempting to overthrow the kingdom that led to their separation and scattering.

Not only that when he told Lord Rickard Stark after being allowed to stay here in the great keep, Gowther doesn't eat and drink that much most of the time, lifting up the fears of the smallfolk that he might end up consuming all of Winterfell's food and wine supply storage meant to prepare for the coming winter season as the grave and always true words of House Stark say: "Winter is coming."

Despite Brandon's teasing remark about Lyanna's first meeting with Gowther, the people of Winterfell saw this in their superstitious beliefs as an omen of sorts favoring House Stark since the emotionless giant in armor seemed to trust the young she-wolf and she trusts him much more, thus becoming good friends between a human and a giant.

However, no one knows what the Goat's Sin of Lust truly looks like underneath the large suit of Enchanted Armor he wears as an effeminate young man who may be passed off as a pretty woman by looks had not for his flat manly chest and something between his legs, should he reveals himself out of the armor which may greatly ruin everyone's impression that he's a giant long thought to be legends thousands of years ago.

Thankfully Gowther remained inside the armor as always per instructed by Merlin to not do so since it's for his own good and there is no being of uncontrollable power in Westeros needed to be contained within the Enchanted Armor. As for the people of Winterfell speculating on what his true appearance is, Gowther allowed them to since no one would dare ask him to reveal his face or risk being stepped on since he took Lyanna's playful warning a bit too seriously especially the part of not staring at him too much as well.

Gowther came to know of the Stark brothers and learn of their personalities in his sheer observation: Brandon "the wild wolf" as a hot-blooded man who would enjoy life and adventure at the risk of getting into trouble that Lord Rickard mentioned that the wolf's blood shared with Lyanna, Ned "the quiet wolf" as a quiet and reserved person but someone who loves his family dearly, and Benjen "the young pup" as a shy and meek boy who needs more confidence.

On contrary to everyone's belief of the meaning behind Goat's Sin of Lust title he introduced himself, they discovered that Gowther's lust is not for women and their maidenhood as they had deeply suspected which is the source of their scorn towards him but for the knowledge he seeks as the armored giant read a lot of books containing a wealth of information about everything of Westeros and other continents in the east from Winterfell's main library provided by a surprised Maester Walys who has been observing him indulging on every piece of information he could gather.

Because of that revelation, the people of Winterfell were relieved of this and the suspicions towards Gowther have been cleaned off yet finds it head-scratching why would he call himself the Goat's Sin of Lust, completely unaware of his unseen and unknown crimes back from the kingdom of Liones that made him one of the Seven Deadly Sins and would rather not press more of the issue on him for now.

"I did not know you could read that so very much Gowther. That's already a hundred thirteenth book you've finished by now.", Lyanna commented as she watched her large giant friend delving into books in the godswood since there's no other space for him to read in the midst of the busy environment at Winterfell while feeling a pique of interest in reading them herself.

The Goat's Sin of Lust simply said emotionlessly while eyeing on the book's contents to absorb into his databanks, "Books are main sources of information only to be acquired and equipped with for the mind. It is deemed necessary for me to obtain valuable information everything about Westeros and the known world. Knowledge is power, Lady Lyanna."

The young Stark girl nodded in understanding of her giant friend's answer and started reading some few books to alleviate her boredom while Gowther came to learn more and more of the vast encyclopedia of history, religions, languages, customs, political systems, groups, organizations, countries and geography of the continents of Westeros, Essos, Sothoryos and Ulthos.

"Interesting. Most interesting. This strange world is much larger than I thought... Westeros is truly similar to Britannia.", the large armored man commented with no emotion to himself. He saw the similarities between Britannia and Westeros in terms of the size of the land area in both continents although vastly different that sets them apart in most ways such as the lack of presence of the magical creatures and magic that everyone claimed to be a nothing more than a stuff of stories and legend from Old Nan in his conversation with the aged storyteller who was a bit ecstatic at the sight of a real giant in her eyes but there's a kernel of truth behind them that Gowther will set in finding out.

The Children of the Forest and the Giants were said to be dead, gone and forgotten in the world today but Gowther knew better than that since he can sense faint traces of their presences from Beyond the Wall where he speculates that they are there far away from human civilization. Dragons, however, were truly extinct as said in history about the reign of the Targaryens over six of the Seven Kingdoms through magical beasts of flame and destruction three hundred years ago including Valyria's heavy use of them before completely dying out in the Doom and several major events such as the Dance of the Dragons that killed them.

As for the Others, or simply White Walkers, if such a threat of their imminent return are real coming from the details of the Long Night eight thousand years ago and the Night's Watch that was formed to guard the realms of men at The Wall, a colossal fortification made of solid ice and said to be built by the ancestor of the Starks, Brandon the Builder, was slowly declining in the passing thousand years, then the Goat's Sin of Lust have devised several plans within his mind which he will carry out in all due time to improve the ancient military organization and the defenses of The Wall with his power Invasion that was considered to be the most dangerous power out of all of the Seven Deadly Sins' due to its ability to manipulate the mind and spirit of anyone in Liones, and his vast intellect.

And magic, well, despite what Maester Walys said that magic is gone from the world, he might find a way to return it into this world since the land of Westeros is richly filled with magical power as was Britannia before the Clans fought over it and yet the humans who inhabited the Seven Kingdoms have seemingly lacked the strong will and spirit to wield such incredible powers which in stories and legends say about Westeros' wizards, witches, greenseers and skinchangers, and of Essos' maegi, warlocks and shadowbinders.

Should he be successful in tapping in the untouched magical source in Westeros and releasing it, Gowther intends to teach anyone with potential on how to use magic in a similar manner to Holy Knights of Britannia despite what the maester has told him that the Citadel where he hailed from and the Faith of the Seven in the south despises and rejects the idea of magic.

"Magic is not dead... It's simply untapped and unused for far too long. Magic is meant to defend humanity, not destroy it if used for the right intentions. ... Humans in Westeros are simply foolish to reject such power at their grasp because they cannot understand it at all.", Gowther simply said to himself about the concept of magic while sensing the leylines of magical power through the weirwood tree before Lyanna asked him to play games with her and Benjen that she dragged along which he did in a most dramatic way when it comes to role-playing.

Meanwhile in the solar of Winterfell, Lord Rickard Stark and Maester Walys conversed on their discussion about the welfare of the House's position in the North and securing political alliances through marriage in the south such as Brandon's betrothal to Catelyn Tully of Riverrun to link House Tully with House Stark by blood but most of all, about the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther.

"It would appear that Gowther appears to be smarter than I thought.", Lord Rickard commented in observation of the Armored Giant playing with his beloved young daughter and Benjen from the view of his solar.

"I agree with you milord. The Armored Giant had read every single book I provided him and is learning very fast like promising prodigy at the Citadel. With such brute strength and intelligent mind, Gowther could be truly the most dangerous and formidable warrior on the battlefield, Lord Stark.", Maester Walys said.

"Perhaps much more dangerous than anyone only on the enemy considered how smart he really is but lacks common sense and is very curious all the time.", the middle-aged Stark lord said to himself about the nature of the Goat's Sin of Lust. "Maester, send a raven to the Forresters that they will forge the weapons suited for our giant friend here."

The maester simply nodded in compliance of his liege lord's orders and left the solar to tend to the raven to send the messages to one of the Stark bannermen for the request of giant-sized weapons and the Citadel about the Armored Giant with Lord Rickard resumed watching his daughter enjoying Gowther's company before his dear wife Lyarra came at his side.

"It appears our dear daughter has enjoyed Gowther's company not since you sent my sons Brandon to be fostered at Barrowton and Ned to the Vale by Lord Arynn along with the Baratheon boy from the Stormlands.", she said although in a mixed tone of sadness and bitterness of her sons' departure from her yet had to accept her lord husband's decision albeit begrudgingly.

"Yes, my love. It appears so.", Rickard mused before adding some in a grim manner. "Something is very off about Gowther, my love. Aside from the armor and helm of his that none of us will ever know of his face, something tells me that he is more than just a giant. It is almost like the old gods have sent him here in the godswood where our daughter first met him."

"Then the old gods must have favored us well enough my love. I sense that... Gowther is special despite his non-existing social skills and insatiable curious nature of his after you all dense thick-headed fools think of him as some sort of rapist because of his title 'Goat's Sin of Lust' as he calls himself. Hmm... Since our dear daughter trusted the armored giant and he trusted her, make Gowther a knight and her sworn shield at her side. Just to keep her out of trouble of course. The Manderlys will be able to do that.", his wife suggested with a mischievous glint.

"Knighting a giant? That would be the first.", Lord Rickard entertained the idea of knighting a giant for the first time in the history of Westeros, completely unaware that Gowther _is_ already a knight from the Kingdom of Liones as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. "And for Gowther keeping her out of trouble, I think Lyanna was trying to keep _him_ out of trouble, my love.", he mused with a hearty laugh about his willful daughter's antics with her giant friend that Lyarra never would have thought to see him laugh again for a long time.

Eventually, Gowther was given weapons by the Starks while being fully aware that his Sacred Treasure, Twin-Bow Herritt hidden within himself might be out of the question here in Westeros unless it is completely necessary to reveal his magical weapon. A set of a massive castle-forged steel greatsword and also a massive bow made of strong ironwood along with a quiver of ballista (by Gowther's request of course) fit for a giant.

"This will do. Thank you.", Gowther said in thanks as the new weapons suit him well as he tested the greatsword in swings and sharpness of the blade. When questioned why would he needed a bow for his size, the emotionless giant explained that he was an archer with excellent marksman shot and proven his point when he fired multiple ballista arrows all at once on the large target circle quite accurately in demonstration of his skill.

Sooner than later eventually, the North learned the existence of the Armored Giant when all of the lords and ladies of the vassal noble houses with their heirs and daughters came to visit Winterfell in order to pay homage to the Starks, their liege lords and formerly Kings of Winter when Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror and gave up the crown which no one knew where it is now.

Everyone in the nobility of the North was entirely shocked and surprised at the immediate sight of Gowther in armor towering above them that puts even the Umbers to great shame of the large size they boasted about and his emotionless tone and indifference also made Lord Roose Bolton look like an amateur in putting up a cold and emotionless appearance.

When asked on how did Gowther came to be part of House Stark and became Lyanna's guardian in an amusing and intriguing story by Brandon, Greatjon Umber once loudly japed in a drunken manner that the willful she-wolf have tamed a giant that gave a lot of laughs from his fellow northmen and as a result Lyanna Stark was known as the "Giant Tamer" as her moniker much to her utterly cute embarrassment and Gowther finds it as a compliment of sorts.

Several years passed, Gowther made himself quite very known in the North as the brains behind most improvements of the economy and trade with new ideas from his mind in similarity of Liones' that benefited the North entirely including at the Wall with... subtle results and a loyal sworn shield of Lyanna Stark who has now grown up into a beautiful woman and known to be quite a wild northern beauty with streaks of her tomboyish and wild personality remains within the proper lady she was molded into during the passing years.

And also the fact that she was secretly taught on how to fight properly as a knight in her own right by none other than Gowther himself when she expresses her wishes of being a knight out loud to herself and after overhearing it, the emotionless giant had kindly offered that he could teach her as his apprentice much to her joy without her father knowing of this all along.

She was also the one who had boldly declare in front of every northern nobility attending in her nameday feast for all to hear that she dared any man to defeat the Goat's Sin of Lust in single combat if they want her hand in marriage when she was announced to be betrothed to Robert Baratheon, Ned's best friend and brother all but in name, and defiantly refused as expected of the wolf's blood in her to accept it, confident enough that not even Robert can beat the Armored Giant with his immense strength and skill of a warhammer much to her mother and brothers' mix of amusement and chagrin along with everyone although Lord Rickard wasn't a bit amused of his willful daughter's dare.

Stories and songs about the Armored Giant by traveling bards and storytellers were spread far and wide in the south of Westeros which made lots of mixed reactions from among the nobility and smallfolk populace with some had believed them to be true and most others simply scoffed that off in their belief that giants only existed in stories and legends.

However soon enough, the rest of the Seven Kingdoms will know of the emotionless giant in armor just as the North did once Gowther ventures down south with his human friend Lyanna and her brothers for the grand tourney at Harrenhall where everyone, I mean _everyone_ , gathers there to see him for themselves...

* * *

 **Author's Note: All done and the third chapter is done and the next update will come around later when I catch a break soon. Looks like Gowther is heading down south with the Starks to attend the Great Tourney at Harrenhall where the main setting prior to the events of Robert's Rebellion start there and things are gonna go crazy with the Goat's Sin of Lust around. Not only that, everyone in the Seven Kingdoms get to see the Armored Giant of the North for themselves.**

 **More of the changes Gowther brought will be revealed later in the next chapter since one of the reviewers was disappointed of sorts but I forgive him since we all make mistakes.**

 **Don't worry I have plans for Gowther on what he will do in Westeros in the next chapter and more, and it's gonna be interesting. Most interesting especially Lyanna. Don't worry, I might try break the canon depending on how the story goes. If you have any ideas and suggestions for this story, be my guest. I'm all ears. ;)**

 **Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh hey guys! What's up y'all? I'm back again and the fourth chapter of "An Emotionless Giant and the Wolves" is here. Thank you for your patience, reviews and support for this Taizai crossover fanfic. The fateful event that sparked the fires of Robert's Rebellion will soon change the fate of Westeros forever with Gowther involved in it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai and A Song of Ice and Fire that I swear to the old gods and the new. Both franchises respectively belong to Nakaba Suzuki and George R.R. Martin.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D No flames please.**

* * *

Chapter 4

In the farmlands of the Riverlands, several rivermen farmers were tending to their fields filled with bountiful crop ready to be harvested and stored up for the coming winter. But suddenly, they felt a heavy thump on the ground which continued repeated continuously albeit in a slow pace that alarmed them in fear of a natural phenomenon happening here and now.

Searching for the source of the heavy tremors they have felt, they discovered a very large human-shaped figure in a menacing-looking armor and helm with a massive greatsword and bow and a quiver of ballistae at its back walking alongside the party of Starks and their bannermen riding in their horses and flying the northern banners, travelling down the Kingsroad from the North and they were in shocked and awed at the sight of a creature long-thought to have existed in the stories and legends of old.

"By the Seven! Is that a giant?!", a middle-aged farmer exclaimed.

"Giants weren't seen for thousands of years! I thought they exist in stories!", a young man said.

"He's even bigger than The Mountain that Rides...", a young farmer boy muttered.

"And it's with the Starks...", an old man noted.

The Stark household guards and their fellow northmen of vassal houses in the travelling party inwardly smirked at the sight of the southerners' reaction towards the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther after noticing them looking so shocked of the armored giant's appearance and made bawdy japes at their expense as they laughed.

Continuing on walking on feet by himself with no signs of tiring at all, Gowther came to see the view of the largest ruined castle where hundreds of people from all over the Seven Kingdoms have gathered in their destination for a certain event in there. "So this is Harrenhall... It is an impressively massive for a castle.", he emotionlessly commented.

"Harrenhall is the largest castle in the Seven Kingdoms and is the seat of House Whent, the vassal bannerman of Great House Tully in the Riverlands, on the north shore of the Gods Eye lake, Gowther. The castle's holdings are some of the richest in Westeros, claiming vast tracts of green fertile land which reach as far as the hills of House Wode near the Crownlands. Harrentown is found near Harrenhal.", Brandon explained to Gowther before continuing.

"Judging from the massive scale of this castle, it must have taken over forty years to build Harrenhall which required a massive labor force and resources.", the Goat's Sin of Lust analyzed at the size of the structure that was similar to Baste Dungeon from the Kingdom of Liones which was held by the Weird Fangs but it was nothing compared to Harrenhall's.

"Since the War of Conquest, however, it has become a dark and ruinous place because of Aegon the Conqueror's dragon Balerion the Dread burned it down that killed Harren the Black and his sons for their refusal to submit to the Targaryens. Because of its ridiculously huge size, it is too big to garrison effectively and too expensive to maintain even if you had pool in all of the armies and incomes throughout the Seven Kingdoms to do so. It is believed by some that the castle is cursed and haunted due to Harren's hubris and the horrors that have occurred within the castle's walls.", Lyanna chimed in as she informed him more of Harrenhall's history since she took interest in reading books thanks to Gowther.

"I see. Thank you for the information of Harrenhall. It is most educational.", the armored giant said to his human friends while the other Stark guards and bannermen were deadpanned of Gowther's lack of common sense around him which even made Hodor, a simple-minded stableboy in Winterfell and great-grandson of Old Nan look like a genius.

"Gowther definitely has no common sense at all despite his intelligence.", Benjen muttered with a deadpan that everyone had to agree on that.

Despite that, the vast intelligence and knowledge of the Goat's Sin of Lust has widely contributed to the North indirectly with a little push for them to improve on their own after introducing them several medieval technologies in blueprints for implementation to make things possible that made it more powerful, richer and more influential to the point that several Southern lords seek to build a powerful alliance that could challenge even the Lannisters or the Targaryens at the height of their power which made them worry of their current position and also strengthened the push for the betrothal of Lyanna to Robert Baratheon in tying the Stormlands with the North unfortunately.

The side effect of the improvements is that since the North needs fewer farmers to grow five times their standard numbers crops with efficient farming methods and technologies so the Starks have more workers for roads, buildings and even ships to the point they started to make their own navy for the first time since Brandon the Burner torched the remaining ships after his father disappeared in the voyage across the Narrow Sea in grief due to the number of personnel they could concentrate on such operation.

With the North getting a boost of over fifty thousand soldiers in its military, it could mean such a large army that could overwhelm most if not all the Seven Kingdoms which would make people feel nervous especially the Targaryens and another reason Tywin Lannister is there at the great tourney at Harrenhall, to assess threats to his power and has yet to find the source behind the North's rise of power but suspects it's the Goat's Sin of Lust that he needs to confirm should they meet.

Aside from the contributions in the North, the Armored Giant seemed to have in hand of improving the Night's Watch to alleviate them from their long state of deterioration and decline with the use of his power, Invasion to manipulate the Lord Rickard and the northern lords of major power and influence in providing support and men since the North has grown prosperous enough and also completely brainwashed the thieves, murderers, rapists and all other scumbags of the society into the true black brothers of the Watch albeit indirectly again.

Of course, his methods are considered... very questionable and suspicious, that is if anyone suspects him but due to their belief of magic's non-existence, it's very unlikely as they would think that the armored giant would use magic, but necessary since the near majority of the ancient military organization that held the Wall for 8,000 years are composed of criminals and Gowther took the word "discipline" in the wrong direction despite the fact he _was_ also a criminal too as one of the Seven Deadly Sins in the Kingdom of Liones.

As for restoring magic back into the world and also bringing the free folk clans and the giants and their mammoths through the Wall to be settled in the barely occupied Gift, Gowther will have to do all that for some other time... for now as he now accompanies the Starks on their journey down south to attend the grand tourney held by Lord Walter Whent at Harrenhall although the Goat's Sin of Lust was suspicious that something is amiss that made him very curious and he's going to find out one way or another.

On the other hand, Lyanna smiled internally to the fact that her giant friend had taught her how to fight with the skill of the blade to a certain level of an Apprentice Holy Knight despite the protests of her father that Gowther managed to _convince_ him to continue on her training with no trouble, although she didn't know that he used Invasion to manipulate Lord Rickard Stark's mind in doing so.

Oh boy, she can't wait to use display her skills at the great tourney at the melee under a guise of a mystery knight of sorts within her mind as a testament of her training under Gowther, unaware of the consequences that lies ahead of her that will greatly change the fate of the realm.

"Lord Brandon. House Whent welcomes you to Harrenhall. Lady Lyanna. Your wild northern beauty is known in the south.", Ser Wode formally greeted the Stark heir, his siblings and his retinue before gasping in near surprise and a hint of fear at the sight of Gowther towering over him and his men with an aura of intimidation.

"Um... is that a giant?", he asked.

Lyanna gave a mischievous smile. "Yes, he is a giant ser. His name is Gowther, my sworn sword in House Stark. Oh and stare at him too much, he might not take it well if you do and may step on you."

"Greetings, I am the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther!", the emotionless giant greeted with an overly-exaggerated strike-a-pose manner he displayed that led to a couple of deadpanned and sweat-dropped looks from the Whent and Stark men-at-arms along with other witnesses and bystanders from the attendees of the tourney with a "What the fuck?" on their faces.

"Right... Anyways you must be tired from your journey, my lady and my lords. My men will show you where you'd be housed including your giant.", Ser Wode with a bit deadpanned face motioned his retainers to show where the Starks should set up camp for the grand tourney.

Almost everyone in the South from Dorne to Casterly Rock were gathered in Harrenhall not only for the Great Tourney held by Lord Whent that held lavish prizes and rewards but also the Armored Giant of the North accompanying the Starks because of the persisting tales and rumors from travelers and bards that were considered unbelievable and a mummer's farce.

It appears the stories turned out true after all when the men and women of the Seven Kingdoms gaze their eyes on Gowther in his large suit of armor equipped with a massive castle-forged steel greatsword and an ironwood bow and quiver of ballistae at his back and have been staring at the armored giant who has been reading a book while standing still as a statue in their mix of awe and surprise.

"Look at that giant..."

"What's with the helm? He's scaring me..."

"He has a huge bow and arrows? Never took him for an archer."

"That massive sword could cut anyone to half or to pieces if that giant swung it in one blow."

"Are you sure it's one of the Umbers?"

"How in the Seven hells should I know?"

"There's gotta cost a lot of Gold Dragons to forge that kind of armor..."

"I thought Ser Gregor Clegane was that big!"

"I guess this one _is_ the real Mountain that Rides!"

"Is... he reading a book?"

Noticing the curious gazes from the people of the south, the armored giant decided to troll these humans for fun after recalling his captain Meliodas' antics back in Liones and is willing to try it out as he looked down at those staring at him for too long and spoke with a fake annoyed tone emotionlessly, "What are you looking at, humans? Can't you see I am reading here?"

Caught off guard by his words spoken towards them, the knights, ladies, squires and smallfolk backed away in caution that they provoked Gowther, as he expected them to be, for staring at him too much, which the other northmen seemed to enjoy the scene, and slowly left the scene but some stayed that the Goat's Sin of Lust decided to entertain them with stories.

"Brandon, do you mind if I have to take a look around here for a moment?", Lyanna asked.

"Alright but just be careful out there Lyanna.", Brandon cautioned.

The young Stark lady ventured around the camps set up by the attendees ranging from the notable houses from the North, the Vale, the Riverlands, the Westerlands, the Crownlands, Dorne, the Iron Islands, the Reach and the Stormlands as she explored around just before the grand tourney starts once everyone else has been fully assembled.

 _I guess everyone here in the South came to Harrenhall to to see Gowther "The Armored Giant of the North" and he's enjoying it..._ , she thought with a look of surprise after noticing her giant friend telling various stories in a dramatic way along with a pose despite his armor that entertained the baffled yet amused audience gathered around of his performance which puts all the bards and storytellers to shame sadly.

"Look at him on the ground Wallace! _This_ is a fully-grown man from the bog!", a voice jeered loudly.

Lyanna turned to the voice she overheard and saw three large plainly dressed squires, none older than fifteen-years-old, wearing tabards from notable houses of Westeros were standing over a thin scruffy looking boy who has "grown to manhood" yet they were larger than him and he was holding a trident-looking spear in attempts to defend himself.

"Look at it, I think he's trying to fight back Roger.", another squire next to the first jeered before he yelped in pain as the boy on the ground weakly stabbed his trident on his face, fighting back.

"Oh you asked for it bog man! Let's get him, Jim!", another squire sneered.

Then a quick scuffle broke out as the three squires overpowered the boy due to their large size, outnumbering him three to one and took away his weapon before throwing more punches and kicks to the guts, mocking and shoving him as much as they want.

Lyanna recognized the bullied boy to be one of the crannogmen, a reclusive people who dwell in swamps and marshes from the Neck and are loyal bannermen of House Stark. This made the fiery willed Stark girl upset that these squires are bullying him and decided to beat them up to a pulp as she grabbed a tourney sword nearby a tent lying around and shouted at them.

"That's my Father's bannerman you're beating!" That got the attention of the bullies who didn't take her seriously at first just simply she's a girl who looked like she can't harm a fly and were about to continue their bullying that they're soon going to regret it.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, Lyanna disappeared in front of the surprised three squires before reappearing behind from Wallace to slash at his back and struck Roger at the face with a hard swings of her tourney blade that sent them flying into different directions simultaneously, crashing into the campsite and alarmed the knights and smallfolk.

"What in the-oomph!", Jim tried to find the attacker who harmed his accomplices but was struck in the gut by the girl's quick blow in the stomach that sent him flying into the nearby tent, destroying it as a result.

All three squires were knocked out unconscious and bruised by Lyanna Stark with relative ease thanks to Gowther's teaching her how to fight. "Wow, that was too easy... I needed to better get used to that speed...", she said to herself, feeling a little dizzy from her rapid movement.

The crannogman was shocked to see a girl easily beating down three squires who are easily bigger than her after witnessing it in his eyes and the way she moved and attacked are almost superhuman that he couldn't almost believe it himself if he swore that the beatings from his bullies might have dulled his normal senses.

Hearing the commotion going on about three boys falling from the sky that got the attention of the guards and eyewitnesses, Lyanna took the boy's hand and make a run for it before they get caught on the scene. "Come on, let's get you out of here now."

Managing to evade the passersby rushing to the scene, the two reached the Stark campsite on time with the crannogman immediately recognized it to be of House Stark and his saviour is the lady of the Great House in the North in his surprise, and hid there for the time being.

"Lyanna, what's going on?", Brandon said with a look of alarm at the sight of his beloved little sister carrying a wounded boy by the shoulder.

"The three squires were bullying this poor man Brandon.", she told her older brother.

"A crannogman? And did you?...", the wild wolf recognized the man from the Neck before asking his sister.

"I drove them away. But I went a bit too far. Hehehe...", Lyanna said sheepishly, referring to the commotion she caused after sending the three squires flying that alarmed the guards and bystanders.

"Do you have a name?", Lyanna politely asked the boy she saved.

"M-my name is Howland Reed, milady. M-milord Stark. I-I am sorry. I attended the tourney but the three squires, they they beat me up... I-.", the crannogman gave his name weakly and tried to apologize, stammering but Lyanna interrupted him.

"Now, now there's no need to apologize Howland. Those bullies deserved it. Let's get you to the maester for your injuries and had you cleaned up and dressed well for the tourney. Just for the occasion.", the she-wolf assured the baffled young crannogman of the kindness from the wolves.

Gowther, on the other hand, noticed the commotion going on due to his great height towering over the camps and said to himself with an emotionless laugh that creeped out the others overhearing him. "It seems the little she-wolf has made quite a ruckus there. Wahahaha."

"So you're the Armored Giant Lyanna dared me to defeat for her hand, Ned told me about!", a loud booming voice bellowed that turned the Goat's Sin of Lust's attention as well as the others still sticking around to get to know him.

The one behind the bellowing voice is a very tall young man with black hair and blue eyes and has a height at six feet and six inches, broad shouldered and muscled like a maiden's fantasy with a clean shaven face but kept his beard. Alongside him is Ned Stark who looked grown up just like his brothers since the last time they met after attending Lyanna's nameday where she dared any man to defeat Gowther if they want her hand in marriage or specifically, Robert.

"You must be Robert Baratheon, the man betrothed to Lady Lyanna, I assume? And hello Lord Eddard.", Gowther emotionessly noted while greeting the quiet wolf.

"Oh ho! So you've heard of me, Goat's Sin of Lust!", Robert said with a laugh that the giant had already knew him before he even introduced himself. "So tell me giant, do you fuck girls to your heart's content as it was your title Lust am I right there?"

"Fuck girls? What does that mean?", the emotionless giant wondered out loud that led to a lot of deadpanned looks at the incredulous moment.

"He means... sex with women, Gowther... One of Robert's hobbies.", Ned said it with a whisper, embarrassed to say that in front of the public.

"I see... Do you enjoy it?", Gowther simply said with everyone had the shocked look: "Seriously?".

The Baratheon man smiled with a hearty laugh in front of the Goat's Sin of Lust. "Ooh you'll see once I introduce you with the whores Gowther after I settle with that dare Lyanna had put up with me and I'm sure they'll enjoy your giant cock inside them! Hahahaha!"

"Robert!", Ned said with a shocked look of the thought that his best friend he had met in the Eyrie under Jon Arryn's fostering would have the audacity to influence a clueless Gowther into whoring, fully aware that the armored giant only 'lusted' for knowledge despite his lack of common sense.

"Perhaps some other time, Robert Baratheon.", the Goat's Sin of Lust said politely with no emotion that the Stag seemed to be looking forward to it while the quiet wolf had to sigh in exasperation, knowing Lyanna won't like it one bit to see her giant friend taking her would-be husband's bad habit.

Gowther then informed the humans of the king's arrival due to his great height tall enough to notice them arriving. "I can see the king along with a group of people and knights accompanying him are coming to Harrenhall approximately over 8 kilometers from here and will arrive in seven hours."

This prompted all of attendants to get ready in positions to meet the king on the Iron Throne even when the heralds announced their arrival lately with all their respective banners flying to represent the Seven Kingdoms altogether.

Meanwhile, the royal party from King's Landing was also on their way to Harrenhall for the upcoming Great Tourney held by House Whent to attend there along with all the lords and ladies of the Seven Kingdoms as they arrived within the vicinity at the massive ruined castle already filled with hundreds of attendants and smallfolk too as well.

Entering the courtyard with everyone stand in place in greetings of their king, the Kingsguard standing strong and proud of their white cloaks in their honor-bound duty of protecting the royal members of the family with Prince Rhaegar accompanied by Ser Arthur Dayne by horse and his mother Queen Rhaella and her youngest son Prince Viserys along with her good-daughter Princess Elia Martell and her children, a four-year old Princess Rhaenys and the babe Prince Aegon accompanied with Ashara Dayne in a royal carriage.

On another royal carriage where only two people are inside which is revealed to be Aerys II Targaryen, the Second of His Name and the King of the Seven Kingdoms who appeared to have been on physical decline lately since his descent to madness due to the heavy Targaryen inbreeding that gave him the name "the Mad King" and Varys, the Master of Whisperers who was employed by him as a spymaster to root out secrets and plots against the crown.

"So that's the Armored Giant of the North everyone is talking about... And it's with those wolves... What's his name, Lord Varys?", a haggard-looking man with a crown in his head said upon looking through the windows of his royal carriage and noticed the emotionless giant standing out literally next to the Starks.

"Of course, Your Grace. According to my little birds, the name of the Armored Giant of the North is Gowther, the Goat's Sin of Lust he called himself and is also the cause behind the recent prosperity and growing strength of the North.", the eunuch relayed the news to his king.

Aerys then gave orders to his Master of Whisperers after thinking deeply inside his maddened mind already broken since the aftermath of the Siege of Duskendale. "See to your little birds find out more about this... Gowther, Lord Varys. He may be one of my enemies plotting against me. No, no, no! I will not let the traitors take the throne! Not even my own son or the mighty Tywin Lannister! Or even the growing powerful Starks! Or even him! It's my throne! Mine!"

The Mad King then calmed himself down after a few bits of rage over the voices in his head and then exited the royal carriage to meet his subjects of the Seven Kingdoms gathered for the tourney at Harrenhall and also Gowther too as well personally.

Varys nodded obediently to his king as the spymaster did it all for the realm he serves despite the descent to madness that would set sparks of rebellion due to his atrocious acts and right now, he sees Gowther as a huge enigma with hidden motives that the eunuch is bent on finding out more about him if it means of stabilizing Westeros should the Goat's Sin of Lust proved to be threat...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay then. It's done now and the fourth chapter of "An Emotionless Giant and the Wolves" is finished and the next update will come around later after I deal with my midterm exams. Looks like the Great Tourney at Harrenhall seemed to get more and more interesting with Gowther involved in it. ;)**

 **Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh hello there guys, I'm back again and the fifth chapter of "An Emotionless Giant and the Wolves" is here! I thank you again once more for your reviews and support for this crossover story between A Song of Ice and Fire and Nanatsu no Taizai. :D The madness of the South begins with Gowther and begins his one-sided confrontation with Aerys who's being... himself. Wahahahaha!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai and A Song of Ice and Fire that I swear to the old gods and the new. Both franchises respectively belong to Nakaba Suzuki and George R.R. Martin.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D No flames please.**

* * *

Chapter 5

With hundreds of lords and ladies with their children, the knights and the men-at-arms, and the smallfolk of the Seven Kingdoms gathered in Harrenhall for the grand tourney held by House Whent, they were all assembled with the banners of the Great Houses and their vassals ranging from the Starks, the Tullys, the Arynns, the Baratheons, the Greyjoys, the Martells, and the Tyrells flying around in the open field where the Targaryens, the greatest dynasty that has ruled the continent of Westeros by right of conquest through the Iron Throne 300 years ago, will arrive to attend such a grand event and so they did.

The royal family arrived with the king's party filled with the nobles from the Crownlands escorted by knights and men-at-arms along with other freeriders, merchants and camp followers who had attached themselves to the King's party as they made their way north to Harrenhall and arrived there with horses and carriages entered the open field outside the largest castle in the Riverlands.

The queen and her children exited the royal carriage helped by their maids and ladies-in-waiting with Prince Rhaegar, who unhorsed himself earlier upon arriving, gallantly held his beloved mother's hand to step out gently with his younger brother Prince Viserys, followed by his wife Princess Elia holding her babe Prince Aegon and his daughter Princess Rhaenys.

While on the other hand, Aerys stepped out of his own special carriage and faced his subjects, looking like he wanted some fresh air after being cooped up inside the Red Keep for so long during the trip and Varys followed behind his king with pomp and eyed on the Goat's Sin of Lust suspiciously.

"By the Seven, is that King Aerys?...", a female noble from the Reach gasped along with everyone who shared the same reaction and muttered their inward thoughts and comments at the sight of the Mad King's current state due to not being outside the Red Keep since he locked himself in after the Defiance of Duskendale.

"He looked that he really needed a bath and a big trim of nails so badly.", Lyanna commented while Howland Reed briefly took a sniff of himself if he smelled fine after taking a good bath and fresh clothes provided by the Starks in order to look presentable for his House from the Neck.

"She didn't mean you Howland.", Benjen muttered deadpanned much to the crannogman's embarrassment.

"Judging from my observations of your king, he appears to be in a very grave state of physical and mental decline.", Gowther said analytically of the king's appearance with no emotion.

"Targaryen madness, Gowther. It happens when two siblings of the House Targaryen, brother and sister, conduct an act of engaging sex with each other just to keep the blood of the dragon pure like their ancestors from Valyria after the Doom. As a result of heavy inbreeding for a long time, half of their family members become insane.", Brandon explained.

"I see. And King Aerys is one of the examples of the Targaryen madness you speak of.", the Armored Giant emotionessly noted from the list of notable people such as Maegor the Cruel, Baelor the Blessed, Rhaegel Targaryen, and Aerion Brightflame from the history books he read in Winterfell.

There is magical power in the blood of old Valyria Gowther had sensed within the Targaryens albeit faintly and this may create a certain instability in a Targaryen's personality, but it could also be that this is due to the fact that the Targaryens have forgotten how to control it when magic waned from the world and dragons disappeared today.

In his theory he had formulated, magic can be used as a cure for the Targaryen madness yet due to the seemingly non-existence of magic in Westeros and the inhabitants' non-belief of the supernatural power, it is highly unlikely but thankfully he has his Invasion power to test that out once he managed to meet Aerys II Targaryen up close and personal.

Humans are truly fragile when it comes to the mind.

"Aye, Gowther. It is. After three centuries of the Targaryen brothers and sisters fucking each other in bed after they marry, varying forms of insanity became so common in the family that it was said that every time a new Targaryen was born, the Gods would flip a coin to determine if it would grow to be insane. Father told me about that.", Robert chimed in with a guffaw with his younger brothers Stannis glancing at the emotionless giant with suspicion and Renly awed at his large figure.

Their parents Steffon and Cassandra Baratheons were with their sons standing behind them in Harrenhall to represent House Baratheon in the grand tourney. Supposedly they were about to go to Volantis in search for a bride for Prince Rhaegar of "proud Valyrian blood" but due to the intriguing news of the North's growing prosperity and power and the tales of the Armored Giant of the North, it was withheld by the Mad King who then demanded Varys to send his 'little birds' to find out more which indirectly saved their lives from a tragic fate of dying at the sea near Storm's End that would have befallen them.

They, too, were interested of Gowther when they saw him firsthand with the Starks and wanted to know more about him who might be simply more than just a mere giant in heavy full-plate armor and a sworn shield of Lyanna Stark, the she-wolf of Winterfell.

Even Tywin Lannister who was eyeing at the Armored Giant for quite some time after suspected him to be much smarter than what he appears to be behind his lack of social skills with people despite the large intimidating figure of his that made Ser Gregor Clegane "The Mountain that Rides" looked like a child in his thoughts and discussions with his brother Kevan.

This made the large Clegane man sneeze loudly and wondered if someone is talking behind his back so he will kill that person later, unknowingly it was his liege lord Tywin himself after glaring at Gowther angrily for stealing his feared title that was supposedly his, not the Armored Giant of the North that everybody had started to call him now. While Tyrion who accompanied his family to attend the grand tourney, albeit some reluctance by his lord father and his oh-so-sweet sister, was in great awe of Gowther's intelligence and wanted to meet him in person once he gets the giant's attention of course.

While Jon Arynn and Hoster Tully, Lords Paramount of the East and the Riverlands were intrigued of the emotionless armored giant too as they didn't believe Ned and Brandon about their accounts with the Goat's Sin of Lust at first when they were at the Eyrie and Riverrun. Their children from respective families. seemed to be cautious of Gowther for several different reasons of their own but were curious as well as to how did the Starks come to find and tame this giant in the first place.

"But there were some Targaryens who married others of different blood from noble families either from here or Essos for rare occasions. Robert's grandmother was a Targaryen who married his grandfather of House Baratheon. As a result, Robert, Stannis and Renly have a few drops of dragonblood in their veins as an example among them.", Ned added which his best friend happily gave a pat on the back in response.

"I once heard Lord Tywin wanted to marry his eldest daughter Cersei to Prince Rhaegar to link his family with the royal bloodline on the throne but the king rejected the offer and had Elia Martell of Dorne marry his son instead.", Brandon commented which was true and known in the Seven Kingdom and it was a long list of slights towards the Old Lion that he nursed the grudge silently for years.

Then everyone knelt before Aerys II Targaryen the King of the Seven Kingdoms with a show of fealty before the dragons as he approached them with a face of maddened streaks on his face, eyeing traitors and thieves among them all but then noticed the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther did not bow to him like all the rest and just stared at him with a brief hello gesture as he stealthily fired a small light arrow of Invasion that painlessly penetrated his neck in a blink of an eye which none couldn't even see that.

The time has come to put the theory to the test as Gowther scanned his broken mind filled with memories tainted by Targaryen madness as he simply stared at Aerys who began to take notice of his indifference of kneeling before the king.

 _How dare this Armored Giant! Not bending your knee before the Dragon eh? I will make you regret for waking up a dragon! You won't be lusting after my throne once you're burned to ashes! I promise you that! I will have you burned to the Seven Hells for this!_ , he thought with insanity but unfortunately the emotionless giant already read his mind and noted the severe damage the Targaryen madness has done to him.

"Your Grace. House Whent welcomes you and your family to Harrenhall for the grand tourney.", Lord Whent formally welcomed his king and the royal family with courtesy and warm welcome before the ruler on the Iron Throne.

"Thank you Lord Whent. It appears my family and I arrived just in time for the grand tourney you held.", the Mad King coolly said before eyeing on every single one from the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms and their vassals with great suspicion of them being traitors including the mighty Tywin Lannister himself and the Starks who have grown powerful in economic and military strength due to Gowter's indirect influence.

Glancing upwards to face the emotionless giant in armor by himself, Aerys commented. "And this must be the Armored Giant of the North. Gowther, is it? The Goat's Sin of Lust... Strange title for a giant like you... Must be lusting after what? Riches, women, or perhaps even my throne..."

"Actually I seek knowledge and knowledge is power... You must be Aerys II Targaryen, the Second of Your Name and the King of the Seven Kingdoms...", Gowther said which a certain boy, who was called Littlefinger by Edmure, with the Tullys behind them had smiled at the thought of that.

Raising a maddened eyebrow, the Mad King muttered in a bit of a pleased manner, "Ah so you read books... A giant with a brain... The Citadel would love to have you... Ehehehe... And it seems you already knew about me giant. That's good. Good... Even a giant knows when to bend the knee to the Dragon. Ehehehe..."

"On the contrary, we giants never kneel before men who addressed themselves as the depicted sigils of your noble houses since ancient times. You sew some beast upon a scrap of silk in your clothes and banners, and suddenly you are all lions, wolves, trouts, or dragons or vipers or falcons or even giants ourselves." the Goat's Sin of Lust put up an acting mode which he was very good at it.

"Ohh... Defying me aren't you? Well, we'll see about that once I will have you beheaded and place your head on a spike or better yet burned alive inside your armor even if you're the last of the giants in my kingdom! Now kneel before me giant!", Aerys demanded the Armored Giant to bend the knee before him which the latter didn't seem to respond at all.

This worries Lyanna and her brothers as well as everyone else witnessing of his silent but firm defiance before the king on the Iron Throne that others find it foolish and a one-way trip to Stranger. Some may call it brave but stupid.

"I said... Kneel!", the Mad King demanded once more to Gowther's non-response and started to get really mad ready to explode before thinking that intimidating him with his face of a dragon might force the giant to finally submit and kneel to him.

Then Aerys and Gowther stared at each for so long that the tension between them is becoming high and extremely dangerous, thus alarming everyone in fear of the Goat's Sin of Lust end up stepping on him with his armored boot in just one stomp due to his large size towering over the maddened Targaryen king because of Lyanna's warning earlier.

Peering into the visor of Gowther's terrifying helm, Aerys suddenly finds himself surrounded in a deep black void where he began to see glimpses of his past ranging from his childhood memories with young Tywin Lannister and Steffon Baratheon when he was sane to his descent of madness during his reign as King on the Iron Throne that led to cruelties he had committed. Then he began to hear voices echoing tormentingly in his head, telling him of traitors and enemies are everywhere and will kill him if he doesn't take action against them first which the shadows began to manifest as a dragon and was about consume his last shreds of sanity and humanity that still lingered on.

"No! Please no! NOOO!", he pleaded for his life futilely and braced himself for the dragon lunging at him with hungry jaws.

" **Mind Purge...** ", a voice called out that caused the dragon about to eat him in its jaws and the darkness surrounding Aerys to disappear from him by a huge wave of bright violet light completely and everything turned comletely white, leaving the Targaryen king standing and confused.

"What happened?...What's going on?...", Aerys looked around in confusion.

"I purged the Targaryen madness with my power, Invasion although it has left a significant amount of damage in your mind for twenty years since its manifestion when I scanned through your memories but you will retain your sanity once more. The theory of mine was a success.", Gowther replied in a form of an effeminate young man with red hair and wore glasses which he adjusted.

The now-former Mad King gazed upon the true appearance of the Goat's Sin of Lust behind the Enchanted Armor and would have mistaken him for the Maiden from one of the Faith of the Seven due to his feminine face of a woman if he weren't wearing men's clothes and probably something between his legs if there were any or probably even the Stranger themselves.

"What?... Who are you?...", he asked in wonder.

The young effeminate man simply replied emotionlessly, "I am the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther of the Seven Deadly Sins... You will remember nothing of what really happened here in your psyche but rest assured that the Targaryen madness within you has been purged. Now use that to repent for the sins you've committed King Aerys II Targaryen."

Feeling sane and in control of himself once again after succumbing into madness that led him to unspeakable sins he committed that made him feel very regretful and wished to atone them in the light of the Seven regardless of what others think of him even if he wanted to be Baelor the Blessed returned, Aerys lets out tears of relief and gave his gratitude. "Thank you... Gowther..."

Then a flash of bright light surrounded Gowther's human form that blinded Aerys trying to cover his eyes with his arms before finding himself back in Harrenhall and standing in front of everyone looking at him with a great sense of nervousness for having a one-on-one stare-down with the emotionless giant in armor.

Aerys blinked his eyes in confusion that no longer held the Targaryen madness within and were normal once more as noticed by several people who appeared to be confused of what in the Seven Hells is going here.

Looking at himself for a few seconds, Aerys begins to panic at the sight of himself due to years of physical decline and neglect of his own body from his insanity he succumbed. "Waaah! What in the Seven Hells! I look so filthy! This is not befitting for a king! Servants! Bring me a hot bath and trim out my hair and long nails! And give me fresh clothes! I look like a beggar from King's Landing! Now!", he demanded.

The entire group of servants of House Targaryen who followed the king's party had quickly obeyed their king's sudden orders after being stunned to see him back in his sane state of mind when he stared at the Armored Giant of the North in their confrontation.

"The king really needs a bath so badly. He reeks. Wahahahaha.", Gowther emotionlessly commented of Aerys' bad hygiene that gave a plenty of deadpans from all those who have heard him that screams 'Seriously?'.

The whole dangerous tension between the Mad King and the Armored Giant has been defused into Aerys Targaryen becoming sane again and demanding to be refreshed in order to look very presentable as king for the grand tourney

"Is he mad?..." That's what occurred in everybody's thoughts about their king who began to feel a bit way too giddy of the freedom Gowther gave him from his Targaryen madness.

"Your Grace. Are you well?...", Lord Tywin asked coolly after briefly stunned for a moment and displayed his indifferent face. _His eyes... no longer held the Targaryen madness. What has happened to him?..._ , he thought about his old friend who often slighted him for being better than him.

Turning around to face the Old Lion, the former Mad King with a hint of sanity returning replied, "Yes! I'm fine Lord Tywin! Sorry if I scared everyone else here... I feel like the madness in has gone from my head and I'm free at last! Woohoo! Oh and you can have your son back! The Kingsguard can have another knight in its ranks any time of the day. You needed an heir to Casterly Rock after all! We'll talk more later at the feast."

Tywin Lannister, the man who is feared for being diligent, decisive, tireless, fiercely intelligent, just and stern with no sense of humor, gaped his mouth in surprise as he did not expected for Aerys to release his firstborn son back to him that would have meant to deprive the Old Lion of his heir and allow the former Mad King to hold Jaime hostage for his his loyalty to the Iron Throne if he had inducted Ser Jaime into the Kingsguard.

Ser Jaime was stunned of this with little Tyrion sharing the same look too and Cersei was mortified as this was her plan all along to bring her twin brother into the Kingsguard so they could be close, or rather too close, together once she and Rhaeger were supposed to be married and become a Queen at his side, a part of Lord Tywin's plan to link House Lannister to the Targaryens which was ruined by the king's refusal several years ago earlier.

Before leaving the scene, Aerys turned back at the sight of the gaping crowd and spoke a bit too jovially. "And why are you all staring at me like that? We're here for the grand tourney, right? Then as your king, let the festivities begin! Woohoo!"

He has a plenty lot of time to atone for his sins of cruelty towards his subjects and many broken friendships and bonds to mend he ruined during his reign of madness as king especially to Tywin Lannister whom he slighted many times for being what he could never be and will do so now that his sanity is back and the madness cured by Gowther which he didn't even remember as the latter stated earlier.

First things first, he would need a bath after sniffing himself with a hint of disgust. He really does reek. And second, he needed plenty of food and wine into his belly to fill himself up back to his healthy state after nearly starving himself to death inside the Red Keep due to his insanity's fears of being poisoned. And third, he's gonna have to clean his court full of all fawners and bootlickers who tried everything they could to get a scrap from his favor and are the main source of fueling his insanity in the first place.

Except for Varys, he still needed him.

Everyone from Dorne to the North was stunned at the sight of their king who appeared to be mad of the slights and threats he perceived from them but now he's all giddy and happy just after he had a scary stare-down with Gowther as they watched him jumped and kicked the shins of his feet happily before heading off to refresh himself with a bath of the intense filth from his body and new fresh clothes.

Even his own royal family were stunned at this sight as well as they did not see that coming. Elia Martell and her daughter Rhaenys shared the mutual feeling. Same goes for Varys, the Master of Whisperers who glanced at Gowther with a hint of suspicion briefly before heading off to see his king.

But nonetheless, the grand tourney of Harrenhall has been officially started by the now sane Aerys II Targaryen as the lords, knights, ladies and common folk started to begin the festivities and a huge feast that has awaited for them as they broke formation and returned to their respective camps and tents.

"My prince, did you see that? Your father looked like he was free from the madness that had gripped his sanity for years... He's too happy like a man released from jail for too long.", Ser Arthur Dayne whispered while his fellow Kingsguard who displayed shock of the king's return of sanity escorted the queen and the royal family to their royal tent the servants had set up for them.

"I am not sure, Ser Arthur... My father stared at that Armored Giant for about several minutes when he demanded to bend the knee to him in his madness and then suddenly he was this...", Rhaegar replied.

Clearly he couldn't comprehend whether if his own father had descended on a new kind of madness but it appears that Aerys has become sane again and perhaps he might call off the informal Great Council where he is supposed to meet with all the assembled lords about silently deposing his father and install himself as new king.

Noticing Gowther displaying a curious glance as he watched Lyanna started chasing angrily after Robert and Ned who immediately ran for their lives as she threatened to flay them alive and have their hides that would make Lord Roose Bolton feel proud after overhearing her betrothed suggesting whoring to her giant companion with some of their friends and family seemed to be amused or mortified of it, the Silver Prince said to himself.

"Something tells me that the Armored Giant has a hand behind this... Hmm... So that's the she-wolf of Winterfell. Fiery willed as my ancestor Visenya..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, looks like the fifth chapter is done and the next update will be coming soon. Aerys has been cured of his Targaryen madness condition by Gowther and spared Westeros from Robert's Rebellion that had bled the realm but that doesn't mean Rhaegar won't try to... shake things up a bit if you know what I mean. :D Sometimes I feel sorry for Aerys for being what he become in the books. He was just having a lot of stress issues in his reign as king big time.**

 **Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys, I have returned and the sixth chapter of "An Emotionless Giant and the Wolves" is here. Sorry for the long wait once again and thanks for your support and reviews for the crossover story between Nanatsu no Taizai and A Song of Ice and Fire. It looks like things in the Grand Tourney of Harrenhall are getting quite turned up to eleven of sorts here thanks to Gowther. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai and A Song of Ice and Fire that I swear to the old gods and the new. Both franchises respectively belong to Nakaba Suzuki and George R.R. Martin.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D No flames please.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ever since the grand tourney at Harrenhall has started in the opening ceremonies, a great feast was held within the massive castle of the Seven Kingdoms for the lords and ladies from throughout the realm at that first night. Everyone from Dorne to the North feast, drank, socialized, danced and sometimes occasionally brawled to a certain extent as much as they want but it was an enjoyable moment.

After King Aerys II Targaryen was cured of his madness that has gripped him for twenty years and returned the sane man he once was, he had immediately kicked out all of the boot-lickers, fawners and flatterers out of his court permanently except for Varys, the master of whisperers and reinstated Tywin Lannister as the Hand of King once more after firing Lord Owen Merryweather from his position and reconciling with his old friend whom he had insulted for the slights.

Aerys knew that Tywin will never forget the series of slights and insults and the dreaded term: "Lannisters always pay their debts" since Reyne-Tarbeck rebellion crushed by him but he had, at least, managed to settle an accord with the Lord of Casterly Rock, starting with the return of Ser Jaime back to him as the heir of the Westerlands from being instated into the prestige Kingsguard that would have permanently sealed the hostage status, and the reinstatement of the Old Lion to help clean out the court of whatever's left of those still clinging to the king's favor.

He also reconciled with his own family in good terms although they are a bit uncomfortable with him at first and it's still a long way for them to forgive him because of his actions but inwardly they were, at least, glad the Targaryen madness within him is gone and somehow suspected it is Gowther but kept it quiet. It also seemed that another accord between father and son has been made too as well since both factions who both supported them have been at each other's throats where others feared another Dance of the Dragons would break out over the Iron Thrones.

During the feast, King Aerys wore proper set of clothing truly befitting of a dignified king should be after a long and relaxing bath instead of a haggard-looking beggar and sat next to his wife and Queen Rhaella alongside his own sons, Rhaegar and Viserys, his daughter-in-law Elia Martell and her children. He even joined the dancing with the nobles where he slowly but surely regain their trust in the king. Aerys even joked that he would become Baelor the Blessed come again in order to repent for his sins and atone them if it's not enough.

The nobles were bewildered of the former Mad King's change of behavior for the better which most seemed relieved and some became suspicious. Others who were suspecting the Armored Giant of the North had something to do with this but saw nothing that they could prove against him since Gowther, the sworn shield of Lyanna Stark is as clueless as Hodor.

Varys, on the other hand, wasn't the type to give up easily as he watched the large giant in armor enjoying himself the spotlight. Not only that, the eunuch deeply suspected that Gowther used magic on the Targaryen king to cure the madness gripping him and he hates such kind of supernatural force that should be extinguished from the world but has no proof of it yet since the sworn shield of Lyanna Stark is clueless and dramatic in poses and expressions.

However, unlike the maesters of the Citadel and the septons of the Faith of the Seven, he finds it necessary for Gowther to cure the madness out of Aerys otherwise the realm would have burned and torn apart by rebellion if the former Mad King's condition had worsened and continued to the point of no going back.

"I will find out about you, Goat's Sin of Lust. Whatever your intentions will be, I always know...", the master of whisperers said before heading somewhere else, probably to notify his little birds to find more information about Gowther.

In that evening for the Starks, Lyanna persuaded Howland to attend the feast marking the start of the tournament as she insisted that he was highborn of House Reed in the Neck and had as much right to attend as anyone. After seeing how she beaten up Robert and Ned for the supposed bad influence on her giant friend, the she-wolf was not easy to refuse and Benjen found a much more suitable garb for the crannogman.

Among the table of nobility, Howland ate and drank with the Starks where they also included certain Stark bannermen, notably members of Houses Dustin, Hornwood, Umber, Bolton, Mormont, and Manderly. Meanwhile Gowther just sat down and observed the festivities with a little wine and food to consume inside his Enchanted Armor along with reading a book.

"You enjoying yourself, there Gowther?", Lyanna asked her giant friend still reading a book.

"Yes, I am enjoying the feast and observing the festivities. Wahahaha.", the Armored Giant commented in a blank manner much to the she-wolf's amusement.

Robert Baratheon, who suffered minor injuries from Lyanna's beating, was involved in a drinking contest with Richard Lonmouth which the Baratheon had won the contest and enjoyed it while Ashara Dayne, a companion of Elia, who was dancing in turns with various partners. First a member of the Kingsguard, either her brother Arthur Dayne or infatuated Barristan Selmy, secondly Oberyn Martell, third Jon Connington, and lastly Eddard Stark who was also a bit beaten up too as well and was too shy to ask her for a dance, so Brandon asked her on behalf of his brother to save grace.

After the next song stopped, the lords and ladies finished their dancing, along with their games and antics of the feast, and went back to their seats at the table, the Silver Prince stepped forth and called for their attention to hear him speak before them.

"I know it has already been said but I would like to welcome everyone, and thank you all for coming. I would like to thank our kind hosts of House Whent for seeing us all entertained for the next nine days. I would also thank the old gods and the new that my father returned to the man he once was. I don't know how but I believe the Seven was kind enough to heal him of the madness gripping my family for 300 years. I have a song I've been working on, my wife has only heard a few lines, and I do hope you all enjoy it.", he said.

The room fell completely silent, then Prince Rhaegar started playing the song. She couldn't stop herself from staring at him for some reason. The music he made sounded beautiful, then he started to sing and she felt her heart beating in her chest. There was longing in his voice and he did take a glance at everyone, to see the general reaction.

Somehow Lyanna felt mesmerized and hypnotic by the sad song she never heard before and the prince's eyes fell on her as if he stared directly at her much longer than everyone else's almost as if the dragon is trying to woo the she-wolf, lusting for her. Then she felt a light pat in the head and turned around to see Gowther's armored hand trying to bring her back to reality.

"Are you alright, Lyanna? It appears you are about to be hypnotized by the prince's song.", the Goat's Sin of Lust emotionlessly said.

Shaking out of the thoughts about the prince clouding her mind, the she-wolf reassured. "I-I'm fine Gowther. Thank you..."

Once Prince Rhaegar stopped playing his harp and the sad song he made, everyone clapped including his father and the royal family for him. The Stark lady also clapped too in the chorus of applause for the Silver Prince and realized that she had been crying until her little brother turned to her and laughed.

"The prince made you cry like a lady.", Benjen said in amusement.

Lyanna promptly responded by dumping her entire wine glass out over his head. "Shut up, Benjen.", she hissed.

"She got you there, little wolf. Wahahaha.", Gowther commented bemusedly while noticing a recruiting officer of the Night's Watch was there after heading down from the Wall, trying to convince knights to join the Watch where almost no one seemed to accept the offer due to the dilapidated bad state and conditions of the ancient order of defenders.

It reminded the Goat's Sin of Lust about his other project at the North where he intended to brainwash the knights and warriors of southern Westeros to willingly take the black and he will do it some other time later when they're all asleep in their tents before continuing to observe the humans in the feast.

On the other hand, the Greyjoys, the Dornish, the Lannisters and the Tyrells were appearing to be either enjoying the festivities or discussing among important or trivial events of state where usually they talk about prospects of marriage and trade deals, etc. while others still stared at Gowther who then stared them back, scaring them off of the threat of being stepped on.

Jaime and Tyrion appeared to be having times for themselves with some wine and japes they trade, and expressed interest in meeting Gowther personally while Cersei remained stone-cold amidst with the ladies of noble houses whilst glaring Lyanna Stark enjoying the Armored Giant's company as the lioness wonders why the she-wolf shares a company with a legendary creature in armor, seeing him as an imagined threat.

"He is a knight?", Lord Jon Arynn said in wonder of the armored giant's knighted status when the Stark brothers told their would-be relative all but in blood about it.

"Yes he is. Gowther became the first giant knight in the history of the Seven Kingdoms, knighted by Ser Wylis Manderly at the weirwood tree where he sworn his oaths to become Lyanna's sworn shield although he stated knights had existed long before the Andals brought the concept of knighthood and chivalry here when they landed in Westeros. He is my sister's sworn shield after all.", Brandon explained.

"A giant knight... So he is Ser Gowther then?", the redhead young woman of House Tully who is betrothed to the wild wolf said in a meek tone since she's been intimidated by an armored man much larger than anyone in Westeros.

"Call me whatever you wish. And it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Catelyn, betrothed to Lord Brandon Stark. I hope we get along well.", the Goat's Sin of Lust said in an emotionless polite manner which startled the Tully woman of the giant's mannerisms while he's reading a book.

"Ser Gowther, are there giants out there in the North in your size or you're just the only one found by the... Giant Tamer?", Lord Steffon Baratheon asked much to his future daughter-in-law Lyanna's embarrassment of the nickname made by Lord Umber.

"I haven't been in contact with any of them even since I became a part of House Stark, Lord Baratheon. Giants are a rare sight these days since even before the dragons came to Westeros. In fact, I am not even tall as a real giant who's over at least 30 feet tall as a castle or the towers of Harrenhall.", Gowther said in his hardcore roleplay much to the surprise and disbelief of others.

"You look tall enough to be an actual giant. Even much bigger than Ser Gregor Clegane, one of Lord Tywin's bannermen and was... formerly known as 'The Mountain that Rides' as you are called now.", Lord Jon Arynn commented which the Goat's Sin of Lust appreciated it.

Ser Gregor sneezed loudly again and wanted to kill someone now whilst still glaring at the clueless looking Gowther for stealing his title in petty jealousy as he intends to kill the Armored Giant at the melee tournament in the morning which is considered very laughable for obvious reasons.

"Rumors say that Gowther is a magically-animated living suit of armor, some say he's a warrior of the Black Goat of Qohor because of his Goat's Sin of Lust title, and most believe he's actually a giant from stories used to scare children.", Lord Hoster Tully commented.

"I think he's an actual giant, not a living suit of armor Lord Tully. He eats and drinks occasionally but not too much. The smallfolk and household of Winterfell were often afraid that he would consume all of the food and wine supply of the castle just to sustain himself. Gowther knew better. As for his title of Goat's Sin of Lust, it might either be a coincidence with the Qohor's Black Goat or maybe a special title among giants in ancient times.", Brandon reassured.

"Goat's Sin of Lust... Did he commit a crime perhaps?", Stannis wondered out loud that others seemed to find it absurd coming from an emotionless giant which turns out to be ironically true.

"Well, that's reassuring. A giant of his size would leave the whole castle starving if that happened. Aside from that, have Ser Gowther shown his face, Lady Stark?", Lady Cassandra Baratheon said.

"Gowther never shows his face...", Lyanna replied to her future mother-in-law who seemed to be confused along with the rest overhearing her.

"What do you mean, Lady Stark? He's your sworn shield and surely you would see what he looks like.", the Lady of Storm's End wondered.

The young Stark lady explained, "It's not that simple Lady Baratheon. Since I first met him as a little girl, Gowther always wear his armor all the time during his stay in Winterfell even during the winter seasons. He never takes them off, even his own helm. Not that I mind anyway. In my imagination, I bet he looks like a giant from the books of Maester Walys and stories of Old Nan. Besides no one is stupid enough to make him remove his helm just to show his face otherwise he would step on them."

However aside from his reputation, the armored giant also attracted unwanted attention as Robert Baratheon and Richard Lonmouth were determined to unmask him because of his enigmatic nature, while Varys was certain that Gowther was an enemy of the crown but remained quiet until he learns more about him through his spy network of "little birds".

The eldest son of Steffon Baratheon bellowed in a drunken manner, "Gowther! We all know who you are! The Armored Giant of the North! Goat's Sin of Lust! Can you do us the honors of removing your helm and see your face to all of us?!"

It brought the near attention of the lords and ladies of the Seven Kingdoms, the knights, the Kingsguard and the royal family too as well since they are all very eager and curious to know the true appearance of the Armored Giant behind his terrifying helm that had intimidated anyone encountering him.

"Uh oh... Me and my big mouth...", Lyanna muttered as she facepalmed at her betrothed's idiocy.

"Wahahaha. It's been a long time someone asks me to remove this helm. I've been inside my armor for decades or even centuries and it has become like a second skin to me.", the emotionless giant said.

"You've been inside that armor for that long, Ser Gowther. Perhaps it's time to get out of it. Surely it wouldn't kill you just to remove the helm of yours.", Richard Lonmouth said in support of Robert.

Gowther said with a chin up in his armored face, "Are you sure? Because behind my helm, I am not as... handsome and charming-looking as you men of Westeros possess. I may even terrify the poor ladies here including Lady Lyanna if they were to see my face. Giants have our own perspective version of beauty in contrast of yours. Wahahaha."

"Ugly or handsome! Don't care! At least we get to see your mug out of that blasted helm of yours for once in a while!", Robert bellowed along with the rest of the men at the tables, chanting in their cups to insist Gowther to show his face.

"Very well then, I will remove my helm and you will all know of my true face.", Gowther emotionlessly said which the humans are waiting for him to take it off but then the former stated, "However... I also seem to recall a dare from Lady Lyanna that you should fight me for her hand in marriage if you can defeat me, of course. Think of it as a rite of passage if you are worthy enough for the she-wolf of Winterfell or if you're not, then she's free. The North values valor and courage of men after all. Wahahahaha."

In response, the southern nobles expressed shock and surprise because they heard rumors of the willful daughter of Lord Rickard Stark placing a dare on her betrothed Robert's honor if he can defeat her sworn shield in single combat while the northern lords were more than enthusiastic to see if Robert Baratheon, the man Eddard have highly spoke of during his fostering at the Vale, is worthy enough for the she-wolf to marry.

"Hahahaha! I see what you did there. I get to defeat you for my betrothed's hand and unmask you in single combat at the same time! Killing two birds with one stone! Clever, Gowther. Clever.", Robert bellowed in amusement as his parents knew what he meant and finds it interesting.

"Brother, you're challenging a giant, not a mere man you could easily knock heads off with your warhammer.", Stannis protested while little Renly cheered with much enthusiasm. "Look at me! I am a giant slayer!"

"Bah! Don't be such a kill-joy Stannis! Just like Renly said, I would become the first giant slayer in history! Hahahaha!", the eldest Baratheon scoffed.

The Lord of the Vale said out loud, "Are you sure about this? The betrothal was brokered between Lord Stark and Baratheon as a part of a marriage alliance to unite the North and the Stormlands together. You didn't just do it so Lady Stark would be free from it. She had a duty as a lady of the Great House of Westeros to marry a lord and raise children."

The Goat's Sin of Lust shrugged, "I merely follow her orders as a sworn shield of House Stark, Lord Arynn. That is her wishes and I fulfill them, and if she asks me to step on anyone, then I will do so without hesitation. But... where is the fun in that? In fact, Lady Lyanna had declared that in front of the Northern nobility on her nameday and if Robert backs away from a challenge then he's not worthy enough to marry her."

"I will not back away from a challenge Gowther! I, Robert Baratheon, son and heir of my father and Storm's End, will defeat you in single combat for the worthiness of my love for Lyanna and unmask you for all the realm to see!", the black-haired young man declared in a booming voice that shouted a lot of cheers and approvals from everyone at the table.

After overhearing out, the King Aerys declared the single combat between Gowther and Robert Baratheon as a part of the first day of the tourney with his family seemed to be interested in the upcoming turn of events while Prince Rhaegar seemed to be starting to get more interested in Lyanna who looked away when she saw him staring at her, finds him a bit unnerving.

"Why is he staring at me? Did I grew a second head?", the she-wolf of Winterfell wondered out loud to herself before facing Ned who seemed to be a bit unease.

"Lyanna, you didn't have put up a challenge with Robert like that. Using Gowther as your way of escape. At first I thought you were japing but now it has become serious business. It's not honorable to test my friend's honor to be your husband in marriage despite his faults.", the quiet wolf said.

The young Stark lady quickly brushed it off. "It's not dishonorable, Ned. It's called a rite of passage as Gowther calls it. The North values valor and courage, not pompous and flowery courtesies. Besides, I wanted to see Gowther easily kicks his ass around for trying to influence him into whoring and his habits. Blame Robert for my lack of enthusiasm in the betrothal in the first place."

Ned could only sigh at his young sister's antics while Brandon seemed to be interested of the turn of events as the rest of the people had began to leave their tables and rest in the tents for the night, eager to see the fight between a man and giant.

"I-it's them. The three squires who beat me up...", Howland muttered that got the Starks' attention as he pointed to the three boys whom Lyanna had easily threw them around like ragdolls earlier and they were with the knights with the crests of a pitchfork, a porcupine, and a two towers who seemed to be scolding them for the damages they made on the tents of other noble houses.

"Are you sure it's them?", Benjen asked for confirmation which the crannogman nodded in response.

"It's them alright. I beat them up good for hurting Howland.", Lyanna said, displaying pride of her abilities.

Benjen offered to find the crannogman a horse and armor in order to avenge himself but Howland have failed to reply, torn with indecision as his pride demanded vengeance. However he was afraid of losing and making a fool of himself, bringing shame to his people in the process since he was no knight and was not used to horses and lances.

"We'll deal with them later. Right now, the single combat event between Gowther and Robert starts tomorrow.", Brandon said whilst glaring at the squires of the knights from House Haigh, Blount, and Frey.

Before going to sleep at the tent where the Stark siblings slept, Ned had offered him hospitality before he prayed to the old gods that nothing bad would befall on the upcoming event whilst Gowther started using Invasion to begin his brainwashing process on the sleeping men inside their tents with many light arrows.

In the first light of the morning dawning Harrenhall, the people of different social status has already gathered around the large open space for the single combat between Robert Baratheon, the heir of Storm's End and Gowther, the Goat's Sin of Lust with the guards and soldiers keeping them in line and ensuring that order is maintained while the nobles and the royal family sat on the seats and stages set up for them to see the upcoming fight.

On one side is Gowther still inside his Enchanted Armor as always and wielding a large greatsword fit for a giant while on the other side is Robert fully-equipped in his armor with a great antlered helmet he wore and wielded a spiked iron warhammer.

"This is the day I will prove myself to Lyanna and defeat you Gowther. After your defeat, I will unmask you just like my great-grandfather, the Laughing Storm did! Did you know he always aim for the helms' crest of his challengers in battle and removes them after beating the shit of them? I intend to do the same! Hahahaha!", Robert exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Gowther emotionlessly commented whilst drawing his greatsword, "I have heard about Lord Lyonel Baratheon and his infamous reputation as the Laughing Storm including his habit of taking the crests of helms after defeating his opponents. I already lost one horn of my helm before and I intend not to lose another. Wahahaha..."

"What a very creepy laugh...", is what the people of the Seven Kingdoms thought to themselves about the Armored Giant's laughing style.

"Aside from that, I am going to give you a handicap, Robert Baratheon.", the Goat's Sin of Lust said.

The Baratheon was confused for a moment and bellowed, "What? What are you saying? Speak sense, giant!"

"A handicap. It is very obvious that you cannot defeat me in single combat even before it started. While you may have great strength of a human and skill of arms, I possess the strength of twenty good men as all the other giants do.", the Goat's Sin of Lust explained much to the confusion and wonders from the audience.

For some reason, Lord Roose Bolton sneezed a bit loud and Lord Greatjon Umber boomingly laughed at him in his expense when he saw that.

Those with rational sense had agreed with Gowther's explanation because this single combat is nothing more than a one-sided fight and Lyanna seemed to played her cards right because she doesn't want to marry Robert in the first place while others believed that the young Storm Lord will defeat the real Mountain and some think it's romantic for a knight to be fighting a giant guarding a lady.

Continuing his talking, the Armor Giant said out loud whilst pointing his finger at Robert. "Power... It draws its source from one's strong will, belief and experience. That is how the men from the Age of Heroes had possessed such power where their deeds and legends have been well-known for generations. Perhaps you will draw that power within you to gain strength in order to win this fight. With that, I cannot take you seriously unless you awaken the power inside you..."

Unknowingly to all, Gowther had fired a small light arrow that can't be seen in a naked eye into his opponent earlier that night when Robert accepted the challenge in order to see if he can awaken the power that lay dormant like all humans of Westeros have as a part of an experiment of his. Of course, he's also aware of Varys' spying on him and have certain plans for the eunuch later.

"Oho! Then maybe I will draw that strength to defeat you and prove myself to Lyanna for all the realm to see! I will make you take me seriously giant even if it kills me!", Robert declared proudly, raising his warhammer high as the smallfolk, the stormlords and his family cheering for him.

Planting his giant greatsword into the ground with great force that gave a huge thud on it as he intends to let his human opponent to make the first move on him, Gowther raised his large arms in a taunting position at Robert, overly-exaggerating. "I accept your resolve, Robert Baratheon. Now... Come at me bro! Hit me with everything you got!"

This had left the entire audience including the Starks and the royal family a lot of mixed reactions towards the emotionless giant's expression of being the walking training dummy for Robert throughout the course of the fight while the eldest son and heir of Steffon Baratheon simply smirked underneath his great-antlered helm that Gowther allowed him to make the first move and readied his warhammer in battle.

However among the Baratheon family as the parents watched intently and young Renly cheering for Robert, Stannis grinds his teeth a bit as if he was offended by a slight, real or imagined, and said in a serious tone, clearly supporting Robert in an uneven fight against the Armor Giant over the fate of Lyanna Stark despite his previous protests.

"It's 'brother', not 'bro'. Get your grammar right, giant or be destroyed."

Meanwhile within the Isle of Faces near Harrenhall, a certain 30-ft. tall female giant encased in an orange-colored slender full-plate armor and wearing a hammerhead-shaped helm who appears to be sleeping peacefully within the ancient weirwood forest with a giant warhammer that was used as a pillow of sorts, began to stir from a long deep sleep...

* * *

 **Author's Note: It appears the sixth chapter of "An Emotionless Giant and the Wolves" is done and the next update will come around soon. Looks like Robert Baratheon is going to fight Gowther for Lyanna's hand while Stannis the Grammar King corrects the Goat's Sin of Lust's grammar lol. It would appears a certain Sin who is a real Giant, is now in Westeros too. Giants should stick together even though Gowther isn't actually one. ;)**

 **I also made an inside joke about Ramsay Bolton/Snow and his "twenty good men" from Game of Thrones Season 5. LOL. As for the rest about politics and recent changes brought by Gowther indirectly to the North will be mentioned and explored in future chapters. Sorry if it's a short chapter though but hey who could blame me? I'm having issues in real life you know lol.**

 **There will be challenges for Gowther in the future if you're concerned and as of right now, it's fun time at Harrenhall. The one who will ruins happy moments is a certain prince with delusions of a prophecy instead of a former madman on the throne. Wahahaha.**

 **Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back finally and the seventh chapter of "An Emotionless Giant and the Wolves" is here! Sorry for the long delay of the update and thank you for your support and reviews for the crossover story between Nanatsu no Taizai and A Song of Ice and Fire. The single combat between the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther and Robert Baratheon over Lyanna Stark begins. :D**

 **The fight between man and giant (or rather a doll piloting a large suit of armor) is somewhat similar to the scene between Aragorn and the Troll Captain from Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. And seeing how Gowther fights in the manga and anime so far even in his armor, he always use Invasion in long range and no melee combat (the illusion of him punching Dreyfus was awesome at that time) so I had to make him use a melee weapon to compensate for hiding his power from Westeros for a moment.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai and A Song of Ice and Fire that I swear to the old gods and the new. Both franchises respectively belong to Nakaba Suzuki and George R.R. Martin.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D No flames please.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Being the first one to make a move, Robert bellowed and charged against the Armored Giant still standing there in open arms to come and hit him with everything he got. He slammed his warhammer right in the chest with his might followed by the loud clanging of the armor when the blow connected but it did nothing to faze Gowther still standing where he is.

Such a blow could have completely break the ribs of even a fully-armored human knight. But Robert's opponent was no human however.

Trying again, the heir of Storm's End raised his weapon with his strength and followed by several and then more powerful melee blows right in the stomach, chest, waist and the legs. Even hitting him in the feet didn't do a thing at all.

That stunned the audience of the apparent invulnerability of the Goat's Sin of Lust who allowed to soak all the damage from his human opponent easily and wasn't even trying to dodge at all. It was considered way too easy for the Armored Giant of the North.

He couldn't move the real Mountain at all, not even by an inch.

After being struck by the warhammer several times now and the first move allowed is now finished, Gowther raised a mere backhand and struck Robert that sent him flying a few meters away from him and landed on the ground hard which really hurts for a human.

Not giving up just yet, the young Storm Lord managed to get back on his feet with his warhammer as a walking staff for a moment and re-assumed his fighting position to charge directly and poured his strength to the blow of his attack with a long jump.

But the emotionless member of the Seven Deadly Sins grabbed hold of his weapon mid-air in the middle of the jump when he got close and slammed the human down to the ground quite a bit hard, causing cracks of pressure to surface.

"That's gotta hurt", is what registered in everyone's mind about Gowther's strength used on Robert as they see the former dropping the latter's warhammer few meters away from them. They're even shocked that giants are really physically more powerful than normal men.

"You weren't japing about your strength that of twenty good men huh, Gowther? Gods that hurt!", the eldest Baratheon mused while he tried to get up again and reached for his trusted weapon.

Meanwhile among the audience of nobles in the stand, Lord Roose Bolton sneezed again for some reason which further humiliated him by Lord Greatjon Umber's booming laugh again, thinking the warm weather of the south must have left an effect on the Leech Lord.

"Indeed. First natural instinct of the giants when they face smaller opponents such as humans in the Age of Heroes. Stepping on them!", the emotionless giant overly-exaggeratedly yelled as he then proceeded to raise his foot and began stomping on Robert who immediately reacted by rolling out of the way from every single step of heavy blow.

The young Storm Lord swung his warhammer which the Goat's Sin of Lust parried with just his armored arm and the former swung again only to be blocked the latter's other arm before sending him flying again with another backhand to the face that knocked off the man's battered antlered helm with broken horns.

Watching the ongoing battle, Lyanna started to worry over the situation she had caused by pitting her betrothed and her giant friend against each other just to get away from marriage. From the looks of it, it almost look like the Goat's Sin of Lust is going overboard with his overwhelming strength against the man Ned would call brother during Jon Arynn's fostering at the Vale.

Seething in great pain and agony, Robert crawled on to reach his warhammer a few inches away as Gowther slowly approached him in booming footsteps and turned around to almost reached him just when he got his weapon back in his hand.

Raising his armored foot, the Goat's Sin of Lust stomped on the Stag in the middle of getting up with mild yet strong force that gave him further pain yet refused to cry out in his stubbornness. Desperate to get out of the giant's foot slowly crushing him to death inside his own armor, Robert brandished a hunting knife he received from Lord Jon Arryn as a boy and stabbed at the chainmail between the plated area of the foot repeatedly in hopes to make Gowther let go of him this instant.

Due to being actually an effeminate person piloting a large magical suit of armor from the center and the head, and had to continue doing his roleplay, the emotionless giant pretended to cry out in pain of being stabbed in the foot and released from his stomp as expected. The young man of House Baratheon breathed out in relief from being crushed almost to death.

The nobles and smallfolk especially his family and the Starks were relieved that Robert had managed to get out of the obviously armor-and-bone crushing foot stomp with a hunting knife. Even the royal family and Hand of the King Tywin Lannister among the battle-hardened men can tell that a mere foot stomp from a giant was too much for someone as strong and stubborn as Robert to handle with.

Even Ser Gregor Clegane, now dubbed as the Little Mountain in mocking name, was disturbed and had second thoughts on facing Gowther in single combat now, pissing himself underneath his chainmail and armor.

However, if one can look with their eyes focused on the weapon normally used for hunting down game in the forest, they could see something is wrong here.

There was no blood in the hunting knife used to stab at Gowther's foot. And it caught Varys' suspicion when he glanced at Robert's small weapon after the man got up again albeit in pain from the bone-crushing stomp. _So the Armored Giant doesn't bleed huh? All the more reason to find out who you really are. What in the Seven Hells are you Goat's Sin of Lust?..._ , he thought.

"This is getting out of hand. Call off the match! Robert can't keep up this much longer!", Ned yelled after he couldn't handle seeing his best friend to be struggling to near death by Gowther.

"Ned, no! Do that and it will hurt Robert's pride as a warrior. He won't take it well if you stopped this. Baratheons are a prideful lot and you know that.", Brandon protested of his brother's intention.

"I don't care Brandon! Gowther is taking a bit too far especially when he nearly crushed him to death with his stomp!", the quiet wolf retorted fiercely out loud which earned an agreement from several nobles of Great Houses including Ashara Dayne who knew better of the one-sided outcome.

Benjen tried to reassure his older brother's fears, "I don't think Gowther is trying to kill him, Ned. Feels like he was waiting for him to do something. I don't know what but he is waiting for it."

"Could it be... a sign from the gods?...", Howland muttered to himself after sensing something stirring from the Isle of Faces.

"If that is all you can do Robert Baratheon, then I'm disappointed. I've heard tales of your ancestors from the Durrandon and Baratheon bloodlines as they are known to be the mightiest warriors in ancient times but yet you didn't live up to their expectations. And also, it seems you aren't worthy of your hand in marriage with Lady Lyanna at all. if you can't beat me. I guess I will have to take you out in one decisive blow. Wahahaha.", the Armored Giant said in declaration before charging in slow paces on his human opponent.

That prompted Ned to run off from the audience stand and attempted to reach Robert but was blocked by the crowd of smallfolk and nobles standing in his way, delaying the inevitable.

"Gowther, no! Please stop!", the young Stark lady cried out to order him to cease fighting but was ignored thanks to the loud shouts of the shocked people to spare Robert from his fate while her brother tried to get past them to intervene and stop it this instant.

She couldn't take it anymore because, at first, she thought it would be fun to see her betrothed get beaten up for his habits and now she's starting to regret it since she realized Gowther is intending to kill him, or rather at least incapacitate him to near paralysis with one smashing blow. _I'm sorry Robert, Ned... I didn't mean it._

 _Get up Robert! Come on, get up! Get up! You still have to teach the giant a lesson to learn his grammar!_ , Stannis grits his teeth at the sight of his oldest brother being tossed around like a ragdoll by Lyanna's sworn shield and wanted him to win. His mother Cassandra feared for her son's safety as she covered Renly's eyes and his father Steffon watched in worry and concern too as well.

 _No! I can't lose! Not to Gowther just yet! *pants in pain* Even though I'm completely outmatched against him, I won't give up! I may not be the perfect man for Lyanna in marriage like Prince Rhaegar because of my habits... but I will be a good damn man to her! Warrior grant me strength!_ , the heir of Storm's End gritted his teeth just when the Goat's Sin of Lust jumped a bit high enough to punch him down in one heavy blow.

"Ours... Is... THE FURY!", Robert bellowed with every last ounce of his remaining strength through his warhammer to make his final attack if he's going to down fighting like a knight should be. But suddenly, his hammer glowed with cackling energy of lightning and plasma and when the blow struck, it sent Gowther flying in mid-air and crashed on the ground after losing balance on his feet.

The experiment to awaken the magic power within the human's strong will, belief and experience by the Goat's Sin of Lust has been a success.

"Hmm... It looks like the Faith of the Seven decided to grant you their power that of the Warrior. It has been a long time when gods truly gifted humans with their abilities since the Age of Heroes...", Gowther said in order to cover his intention to awaken the man's magic power for the religiously superstitious people to believe their only rational thinking that their gods granted Robert the Warrior's strength.

Feeling the great rush of adrenaline, the Baratheon sped towards him, with rapid movement unknowingly, and slammed his glowing warhammer fueled by his emotions that symbolizes his newly awakened power up close and personal all of a sudden. The attack made contact and pushed the Goat's Sin of Lust a few more meters away from him.

The dent on Gowther's armor was now visible and it brought a big damage on the sworn shield of Lyanna Stark.

"The light of the Seven shines on Robert Baratheon! The Warrior did indeed grant him his strength to stand against the might of the Armored Giant.", the High Septon attending the tourney with the royal family exclaimed with a bard adding in, "Indeed friend. To prove that he's worthy to marry the She-Wolf of Winterfell! His love and dedication for her have been answered by the gods!"

"Robert! Robert! Robert! Robert!", the crowd began to cheer for Stefford Baratheon's eldest son after overhearing their declaration as they believed the power granted by the gods will be enough to defeat the emotionless giant.

 _Magic... What are you really up to Gowther?! I wish I had hair right now so I could rip it off!_ , Varys gritted his teeth in irritation while maintaining his calm and indifferent facade as his only explanation to how did Robert's warhammer glowed with electricity and plasma bolts.

As the loud cheering continued, it stopped when they hard the emotionless giant started to creepily laugh with his armor shaking a bit uncontrollably before it exploded in a very loud booming voice. "Wahahaha..."

"... WAHAHAHAHA! Finally! It's been far too long someone managed to push me back that hard! Well done, well done, Robert Baratheon!", Gowther exclaimed in his overly-exaggerated role-playing as he grabbed the hilt of his huge greatsword still plunged into the ground and removed it to indicate that the fight is taking on a whole new level. "NOW I TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY!"

Suddenly shortly after declaration of having founding a worthy opponent in the Baratheon man apparently, Gowther disappeared in a blink of an eye, which confused the audience and Robert for a moment, before suddenly reappearing behind the heir of Storm's End with his large weapon raised with one hand and ready to bring the heavy steel down on him.

"Robert! Behind you!", Ned yelled out in concern.

The eldest son of Stefford Baratheon turned around thanks to his best friend's warning and blinked out of the way from Gowther's range thanks to his newfound power with rapid movement as a bonus. _Thank the gods I learned to how to move with my speed during my time as a squire with Ned under Jon Arynn at the Eyrie! How in the Seven Hells did he get behind me?!_

Just after Robert got out of the way successfully, Gowther's greatsword quickly slammed into the ground and caused it to explode in a singular straight line with exploding rocks and debris destroying anything in its path, leaving nothing behind other than scattered earth which awed and terrified the audience from the Great Houses to the Kingsguard too as well.

"Strength of twenty good men my arse! That's the strength of a hundred men!", the impish Lannister exclaimed out loud at the display of Gowther shattering the ground with a mere swing of his massive greatsword at Robert Baratheon.

Anyone who heard him regardless of his condition and status as the dwarf son of the Old Lion seemed to agree because the strength of twenty good men the Goat's Sin of Lust claimed to possess was merely an understatement of his true strength as they watched Gowther swinging his greatsword on Robert parrying or dodging his strikes and blows coming right at him.

"Or make it thousand depending on how you see it Tyrion. Ser Gowther is obviously holding back for a specific reason. He's playing with him.", Jaime added in after observing how the Armored Giant fights.

Cersei scoffed in her usual haughty self and uninterested, "Playing with him? Such rubbish. That giant should have finished Robert off instead of dragging this out."

The little lion smirked at his older sister as he said, "Sweet sister, Ser Gowther is obviously putting up a show and now everyone gets to see it. To makes thing more entertaining for the tourney here in Harrenhall. It would be so boring if he had defeated Robert Baratheon in one hit with his true might and ended too quickly."

"He is right, Cersei. The real Mountain was good in dramatics out loud whenever he feels like it after all.", the eldest son of the Old Lion mused which shuts up the golden daughter of the late Joanna Lannister huffing like a spoiled child.

 _So that's your true nature, Ser Gowther. You don't only lust for knowledge but for battle only when you cut loose in face of a worthy opponent. I guess there's a meaning behind your title after all._ , Tywin mused to himself at the emotionless giant's 'enthusiasm' in combat of his observation before glancing the she-wolf feeling too concerned for Robert being a tight situation. _How did you tame such a fearsome and intelligent giant, Lady Stark?..._

Gowther raised his greatsword again and slammed it right at the staff that serves as the handle of the warhammer of his human opponent, pressuring the ground with web-like cracks with the intent of overpowering him. "Is that all you've got, Robert Baratheon?... Despite the Warrior granting you his strength, it seems it wasn't sufficient enough to use it against me. Wahahahaha."

"Don't underestimate me giant!", the black-haired young man bellowed when he channeled his fighting spirit into his weapon and gave a big push to force back his bigger opponent for a moment. Then he slammed his warhammer really hard into the ground to create a similar shockwave of exploding debris coupled with electricity in straight line formation by instinct.

The attack struck the Goat's Sin of Lust directly but he shrugged it off as mere annoyances like pebbles and measly lightning hitting his suit of armor. He then flash-stepped again to appear on his human opponent's left side and swung his greatsword only for Robert to dodge and then parry the blow when he saw it coming. Bringing down a heavy precise blow, the Stag hit in the right gut, briefly stunned the emotionless giant briefly.

On the hand while next to the Targaryen royal family they've sworn to protect with their lives, the six members of the Kingsguard of King Aerys II were observing the single combat between man and giant amidst the loud cries of entertainment among the crowd and had their own differing opinions of the Goat's Sin of Lust between themselves.

"Quite impressive battle, the Armored Giant is a formidable warrior coming from his large size and speed especially in his use of a huge greatsword with just one hand alone and a good skill of it. Ser Gregor was the only known knight to have done so. Only when he's serious of course.", Ser Barristan Selmy complimented as he watched the fight still ongoing.

"But the way Ser Gowther attacks Lord Robert from behind, it's a dishonorable way of battle for a knight which only suited for backstabbers and assassins. A true knight should fight his opponent directly. Especially a sword in your hand, not your fists and feet.", Ser Gerold Hightower protested as he had a dislike of Lyanna's sworn shield, probably because of his title somehow related to Ser Lucamore the Lusty formerly of King Jaehaerys I Targaryen's Kingsguard.

"I don't see him stabbing Robert Baratheon with his damn big sword of his in the back anytime soon Lord Commander. It might be gruesome view for the audience especially Lady Lyanna if she sees her betrothed getting killed that way by her own giant sworn shield. All he does is swinging around just to make him dodge and parry every blow. Even with the handicap, Ser Gowther must be lusting for a real fight instead of women aside from knowledge when Robert pushed him back with some power from the Warrior the giant claimed.", Ser Oswell Whent commented with dark humor.

Ser Arthur Dayne countered, "True. However Ser Gowther was flanking around Robert to attack him at any open area that indicates his intelligence, not some dumb muscle attacking recklessly. A smart warrior no doubt. How he moves in such a blinding speed despite his size is unknown to any of us for now but I did notice his legs move the moment he did that. And the way he fights is that of an experienced warrior who was a bit rusty of his skills after years of inactive duty but was never a slouch when it comes to battle."

"That is after he decided to use his sword when Lord Robert had managed to make the real Mountain take him seriously. In the first phase of the fight, he only uses fists and feet to attempt to smash him to a bloody pulp. But still, I find it hard to believe the Warrior of the Seven granted him the power to make things a bit even with Lady Stark's sworn shield.", Ser Jonothor Darry said.

"Then perhaps, the gods decided to grant their gifts to the right and just men of Westeros like Robert since the Age of Heroes as Ser Gowther claimed to have been there, considering how very old he is. Maybe we should nominate the true Mountain as a member of the Kingsguard since we lack a seventh member and Ser Jaime was returned to Lord Tywin by our king.", Prince Lewyn Martell chimed in.

His fellow Kingsguard gave a mixed look of intrigue, horror (mostly from Lord Commander Gerold Hightower himself), and amusement that the uncle of Princess Elia Martell had suggested to elevate the Goat's Sin of Lust with a white cloak on his back to replace Ser Harlan Grandison who died in his sleep in 281 A.C. followed by Ser Rolland Darklyn who died just an hour after joining, as the first giant to be a member of the prestigious Kingsguard in the history of the Seven Kingdoms.

Unknowingly however, they didn't know that Gowther is already a part of the group of seven knights that once served the royal family of the Kingdom of Liones as the legendary Seven Deadly Sins that dwarfs them in comparison of their strength and reputation alone.

After overhearing the opinions from the royal bodyguards of the Iron Throne, the Silver Prince decided to put an end to it for now while his wife and children were watching intently of the fight as he said. "That will be the most interesting idea I've ever heard Prince Lewyn. A giant knight in white cloak of the Kingsguard would be a sight to see and worthy in the Book of Brothers. But Ser Gowther serves the She-Wolf of Winterfell and only follows her orders alone."

Returning eyes to the remainder of the fight, Robert and Gowther clashed weapons with warhammer and greatsword in a seemingly fast pace that no one could catch up all at once with sparks of lighting and electricity to fly out whenever their steel collided and it was like a dance between blades. It finally stopped when both combatants locked against each other in weaponry and attempted to overpower one another.

Despite his newly awakened power however, the young lord of Storm's End doesn't how to use it well and expended too much energy without proper control with every blow which will be further remedied with further training as Westeros' first Holy Knight to hone them when this is over in the emotionless giant's perspective.

"Impressive, Robert Baratheon. Most impressive... You're the first human to awaken your power gifted by the gods since the Age of Heroes. But you're a hundred years too early to be on my level. I will end this with my attack!", Gowther said emotionlessly before charging up his greatsword with a moderate amount of his power by strength digit. **"Diagonal Slash!"**

Driven by instinct to call out his attack for some reason that he will never know, Robert swung in a frontal precise blow with his electrical-coated warhammer to counter his giant opponent's greatsword. **"Heavy Thunder Smash!"**

When the magical energies from both combatants clashed, it caused a blinding shockwave of light and electricity followed by exploding debris that stunned the audience into covering their eyes but have stumbled after losing their balance. Varys was blinded, screaming like a girl and then sent flying into a nearby tent when he was so focused on witnessing on the very power he despised for his eunuch status.

The explosive signature of power was felt by a certain giant sleeping within the Isle of Face and wondering who could cause such surge in the first place, waking up completely in the process.

As the smoke clears for all to see and regaining their footing except for Varys who was knocked unconscious, the people of the Seven Kingdoms from smallfolk to nobility and knighthood were shocked and surprised to see both combatants still standing amidst the smoke sizzling around their respective armors but are seemingly exhausted.

"Yield...", Gowther can only demand the young man's surrender with the huge greatsword pointed at him.

Witnessing his own spiked warhammer to be completely destroyed with its remnants and holding its broken handle now, Robert reluctantly accepted his defeat at the hands of the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther as he stumbled down on his knees. "I yield..."

Hearing Robert's declaration of yielding in single combat at the standpoint, everyone gaped in silence at the young Storm Lord's loss despite his power granted by the Warrior. But those with common sense and rationalize realized that no matter how centuries pass and regardless whether giants remained a myth, they are always physically superior to humans and Gowther proved that.

The Great Houses and the royal family including the knights and sworn swords whom they serve to have no words to speak at the difference of strength between man and giant yet it proves the former can still fight back against the latter even when going down kicking and screaming at least.

"So I lost then?...", the eldest Baratheon muttered in a hint of shame that he seemingly failed to prove his worth.

"On the contrary, the fight ended in a tie actually.", the Goat's Sin of Lust interjected much to everybody's surprise and began to explain as he pretended to drop in one knee with a thud as if he was exhausted. "We were on the brink of exhaustion when we expended our own strength and skill into this duel and suffered injury and fatigue of own, but I stood victor as giants lasted longer than humans but you are the first one to lay a scratch on me. The dent on my armor proves otherwise. Consider this your victory too Holy Knight Robert Baratheon. Wahahaha."

Robert was shocked of this and didn't expect the Armored Giant to accept his own loss too in a tie but also proved himself worthy for Lyanna Stark that gave him great joy including the new title that he doesn't mind as he lets out a bellow of victory and raised his nearly shattered warhammer, earning praises and cheers of the people and nobility of Westeros.

Many chanted both combatants' names as they saw this a worthwhile event in day one of the Harrenhall tourney despite the apparent brutality of Gowther when it comes to backhanding and stomping, and Robert's power awakening believed to be granted by the Warrior himself. Some of the bards and minstrels would even think of writing tales and songs about the stag challenging the armored giant guarding the she-wolf as rite of passage to prove his worthiness.

For the others, the Baratheons and Starks were pleased that the fight ended in tie that didn't see unexpectedly since the Goat's Sin of Lust was the true winner but was willing to forfeit half of his victory to Robert. Even Lyanna was relieved this was over and may have to apologize her betrothed for nearly getting himself killed during his fight with her sworn shield.

The new title, "Holy Knight", Gowther gave to the heir of Storm's End in acknowledgement of skill and power was somewhat intriguing and interesting that might relate to the knights sworn to the Faith of the Seven when it caught the ears of the Kingsguard who might have words with the Armored Giant in their spare time.

"What happens now since it's a tie Gowther? I am just wondering.", he asked while using the handle of his weapon to retain footing until the maester comes in to help treat him of his injuries.

"The betrothal between you and Lady Lyanna will be put on hold for now but it still binds because of the tie in our fight and you've proven your worth. And as a bonus, I will remove my helm for all to see my true face.", the Goat's Sin of Lust said much to all those who heard him and really wanted to see what he looks like behind the terrifying helm.

When Gowther reached for his helm, he removed it completely in front of the audience who were all too eager or too nervous to see his face outside of it seemingly for the first time. After it was taken off, the Armored Giant has an almost human-looking head with a very feminine face and long raggedy spiky dark pink hair attached to a large and intimidating body.

"WHAT?!", that is the only thing registered into their minds of the revelation happening here.

Every single one in Westeros would expect the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther to be a big ugly brute serving the She-Wolf of Winterfell when they heard tales of him from the North, but under his terrifying helm, his face is actually quite beautiful with prominent eyelashes. In reality, however, this was merely a disguise made from his Invasion's illusions and Transformation to make it look like his true appearance with a ragged hair minus the glasses.

"G-gowther is a girl?...", Lyanna muttered in shock that her giant friend looks like a woman but is obviously very manly in appearance.

 _That face... Hmm... Where did I see that before?... Damn, I'm overthinking too much. I have my sanity back and I'm not losing it again._ , King Aerys wondered to himself after sensing a familiarity of Gowther's face behind the helm. He was very impressed and terrified of the battle at the same time when he sees the Goat's Sin of Lust overpowering a human knight despite the latter's strength and power gifted by the gods.

"Hahahahahaha! You-you-you look like a girl! Hahahahaha!", Robert laughed in surprise and amusement of his large friend but had to control himself lest his ribs and stomach hurt from too much laughter yet he couldn't help it.

"Sometimes a beauty can be such a curse for Giants. Wahahahahaha.", the effeminate-looking giant commented with a soft-spoken yet emotionless tone that caught the humans off guard when they heard his voice outside the helm and it's still very creepy. Especially the flowers appearing out of nowhere in thin air around Gowther for some reason which gave the youngest son of Lord Mace Tyrell a great idea about his new moniker to represent his House and all of the Reach once he reaches knighthood of his adulthood in the future.

"Never expected Ser Gowther to be a pretty boy under that scary helm. Unlike the Little Mountain...", Oberyn mused while glancing at Ser Gregor who's seething in irritation at the Armored Giant that amuses him.

Holding up his stomach while still trying to control his laughter, the Stag mused. "Hahahahaha! I didn't expect a fearsome and smartass giant like you to look like a woman! Just like Prince Rhaegar!"

The son and heir of the former Mad King sneezed a little for some reason as he watched exchange between Robert and Gowther. He now had his eyes on the Armored Giant to decide whether or not to recruit him into his apparent noble cause with his silver tongue, concerning the certain prophecy he had to fulfill for the sake of the realm with Lady Lyanna as a part of it.

"My beauty can be bit too distracting sometimes compared to the ruggedly handsome and charming looking like all you men of Westeros have. At the very least your tough faces can make anyone take you seriously while mine own don't hence that's why I wear my helm for proper intimidation.", Gowther emotionlessly explained glanced at the men of Westeros who made several reactions of either looking away or coughing a little for the compliment.

"Alright! Alright! Put your helm back on! I can't stop laughing at your womanly face! Hahahahaha! Someone stop me!", the black-haired Baratheon told the sworn shield of his betrothed before he was escorted away by his best friend Ned to see the maester for his injuries.

Complying to his request, the emotionless giant placed back his one-horned helm on and his effeminate-looking face illusionary disguise had quickly disappeared soon thereafter, returning to his intimidating appearance once more until someone tells him to remove it again.

Suddenly, the very ground itself began to shake which is followed several more booms of earth shaking that nearly everyone in the tourney at Harrenhall lose balance and collapsed on their feet while the horses began to feel very nervous. Even the tents of all participants and even the massive castle itself quaked underneath its booming approach.

It is almost as if an earthquake calamity has struck Westeros and nothing will withstand its coming.

"Gowther...", Lyanna muttered to her giant friend if he was behind this after glancing at him almost accusingly.

"It wasn't me, I swear.", the Goat's Sin of Lust emotionlessly defended himself before sensing a familiar presence that he hadn't felt quite a long time when the Sins fled Liones under charges of treason in plotting to overthrow the Kingdom by the Holy Knight. "She's coming..."

"By the Seven, another Giant! It came out from the Isle of Faces!", one of the crowd shouted in panic, pointing a finger towards the small isle where there is a small grove of weirwood trees.

When the nobility and smallfolk of the Seven Kingdoms turned to the direction where the source of the tremors came from, they witness a 30ft.-tall giant encased in an orange-colored slender full-plate armor and wearing a hammerhead-shaped helm approaching them slowly which was the cause behind the ground shaking after getting up from a long sleep and noticed civilization to pay a visit.

After wading through the waters between the Isle of Faces and the tourney of Harrenhall easily like a person walking through a shallow river by the leg-line, the Giant reached its destination until it stood tall and proud that dwarfed Gowther and pretty everyone else in Westeros.

Carrying at its shoulder is a gigantic war hammer designed for a Giant obviously and it would probably worth millions of Gold Dragons in such a rare value alongside the heavy suit of armor. It is as tall as the other armored Giant, its head being double-sided with one side being a typical hammer and the other being a warpick, and it also includes a pommel on its other end.

Now the humans of Westeros realized that Gowther was not japing about his own height that anyone would have normally classify him as an actual Giant: he is not as tall as a true Giant and this one is over 30 feet tall as he exactly said earlier at the feast.

While the smallfolk and nobles were frozen in shock at the sight of another Giant, the knights, guards, sworn swords, and soldiers of the Great Houses were entirely too nervous and hinged at the presence of another Giant appearing before them yet some or most of them tried to be brave and courageous to not be afraid of such a huge towering humanoid being.

But after seeing how Gowther pulverized Robert in single combat over Lyanna even when he gave him the handicap and been playing around, what chance do any warrior have against the likes of the tallest Giant who could easily demolish an entire country with a warhammer?

Reaching out for the unique-looking helm, the tallest Giant in armor removed it to reveal that she is a fair maiden, with purple eyes and medium length brown hair which is tied up into large twin tails. She even has a particularly well-developed and curvaceous body shown through the shape of her full-plated armor, showing signs of femininity.

The noble ladies, particularly Lyanna, Catelyn, Cersei and Ashara, were baffled and surprised to see the female Giant named Diane looks about their age in their sixteen namedays and she is a warrior woman. Even a certain tomboy girl with freckles from the Tarth was enamored by the Serpent's Sin of Envy's intimidating nature with a massive warhammer that brought complete silence of shock.

At first glance, she could be easily mistaken for a dragonseed, a bastard child of Targaryen blood, a Dayne from Ser Arthur's family or even a Blackfyre from the female line thought to have disappeared in Essos a long time ago with traits of the royal family's purple eyes but in actually she's a Giant, it's very unlikely.

And the most surprisingly of all: she wears a full set of knight's armor that makes her a warrior woman, a term for women who are skilled in combat and take part in battle, warfare etc. that are quite uncommon here in Westeros as there are plentiful male warriors around.

The men from the nobility and the knighthood, on the other hand, were caught off guard to see how pretty she looks for a woman despite wearing knight's armor and wielding a powerful weapon as tall as her yet most expressed barely hidden disdain or indifference for warrior women but could not say that in front of her for very obvious reasons.

If she was in a dress with proper ladylike mannerisms and traits, Diane would be considered a very beautiful Giant in Westeros.

 _The gods made men to fight, and women to bear children. A woman's war is in the birthing_ _bed._ , Lord Randyll Tarly bitterly said to himself as he sums up many a man's thought on women warriors upon glancing the armored appearance of the female Giant who's truly taller than the Armored Giant of the North and wields a massive warhammer.

Had she been a human, the brunette would have been belittled and mocked for wearing armor and wielding a weapon. but since she's really tall Giant with an intimidating appearance, no man is in a position to belittle her lest she step on them as Gowther claimed this was their first natural instinct to crush insignificant bugs with all bark and little bite annoying them.

"Gowther?! Is that you?...", she spoke out loud in surprise to see her fellow giant shorter than her after somehow ended up in Westeros away from Britannia that she's not even aware of.

"P-pretty...", Stannis muttered in awe as his heart thumping loudly in his chest for some reason since the female Giant's cuteness seemed to be quite overwhelming just by her face and voice alone.

While young Renly had his jaw down at the appearance of another Giant which his mother closed it for him, Stefford saw his second son being smitten by Diane's beauty and was amused but kept it for himself just to crack him from his always too serious self and relax.

"Greetings, it's been a long time hasn't it? Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane...", Gowther spoke out in introduction of his fellow Sin's title and name after seeing her again since the breakup of the Seven Deadly Sins in Britannia 10 years ago.

Oberyn Martell gave a sly mischievous smile at the title of the female Giant he had overheard since his House and his feared moniker shared a similar animal together that represents their nature after all. _I wonder if I can keep such a lovely maiden. If the Starks have Ser Gowther, why not us the Martells? Her title fits my family's symbol after all... She really is cute._

Completely awestruck at the sight of a true Giant who is not only a female with an appearance of a 16 year old girl but also a woman warrior that is nearly absurd and unheard of here by the entirety of Westeros, Tyrion Lannister was the one who first broke the silence as the youngest son of Tywin spoke out loud after comparing the uneven heights of the Sins of Lust and Envy.

"I see... So Ser Gowther is a _dwarf_ giant."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Looks like the seventh chapter of "An Emotionless Giant and the Wolves" has ended and the next update will come soon. Despite Robert's awakening power, he lost outright to Gowther but he did earned Lyanna feeling concerned for him fighting her giant friend in an unequal single combat so the betrothal between them isn't annulled which is simply delayed and also his worth as a human being with flaws unlike a certain pansy-ass Silver Prince.** **In the meantime, Diane has appeared in Westeros in the middle of the tourney at Harrenhall and her height alone puts all the Giants in the World of Ice and Fire to shame! XD A true Giant indeed unlike Gowther in his Enchanted Armor and it would seem that her overall cuteness had charmed Stannis and Prince Oberyn intrigued of her title as the Serpent's Sin of Envy.** **Poor King, you never catch a break huh lol?**

 **The way Gowther revealed his "true appearance" to everyone in Westeros is similar to Dolor of the Ten Commandments when his face is revealed for the first time behind that ragged bag he wore as his mask in the manga except with no glasses as a part of his Invasion illusion. If I had him reveal his true form as a normal-looking human piloting a giant suit of armor, that would ruin everyone's impression as a Giant.** **I mean where's the fun in that of roleplaying as one? Wahahaha.**

 **Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


End file.
